Reset
by Mirianky
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO Dejar atras a tus amigos, a tu vida hecha en Tokio para luego retomar Kyoto como tu nuevo hogar donde situaciones y emociones nuevas comienzan a haver un lugar importante en tu corazon. Review!
1. Mi pasado queda atras

**Capitulo 2**

"**Nueva cuidad… nuevos encuentros…"**

La familia Tsukino ya había llegado a su casa nueva en Kyoto. La misma quedaba en un conjunto de Villas muy bonitas de dos pisos cada una y estaban separadas entre si. Las calles eran muy amplias y las aceras súper limpias. Cerca de allí había un parque súper grande, en el que jugaban muchos niños que vivían por allí, y también paseaban parejitas tomadas de la mano.

Bueno hijos, este es nuestro nuevo hogar- exclamo Kenji emocionado.

Serena observaba la casa sin ningún interés, de hecho… no le producía ni emoción ni mucho menos alegría. Su hermano Sammy entro a la casa corriendo para escoger la mejor habitación de la casa, según él... si no lo hacia, sus hermanos se le podrían adelantar...

Frank mientras tanto, se disponía a bajar las maletas de la camioneta... era lo único que habían traído ya que el camión de mudanza ya había traído los muebles y las cajas hacia ya dos días.

Ya Serena se disponía a entrar cuando su padre le encargo que sacara su maleta y cerrara la camioneta, mientras él y Frank cargaban con las demás que eran más pesadas. Ella asintió sin emoción alguna y se dispuso a hacer lo que le mandaron... aparte de su maleta, también debía tomar dos libros que iba leyendo por el camino y su reproductor de Cd's.

Le costo un poco tomar esas cosas por un lado y la maleta por el otro, cuando se dio cuenta de que su adorable hermanito había dejado su GI Joe en el asiento de atrás.

Ese niño... - pensó - sabe muy bien que a papa no le gusta que dejemos cosas tiradas en la camioneta.

Como pudo lo tomo y se dispuso a entrar por el porche, cuando de repente escucho que algo caía al suelo... como estaba muy cargada de cosas, no se molesto en ver que se había caído... hasta que una voz varonil hizo que hiciera lo contrario...

Oiga señorita, creo que se le cayo esto...-

La chica volteo y se encontró con un chico de la misma edad que Frank aproximadamente, solo que un poco más alto, de cabellos negros como el ébano y de profundos ojos azul oscuro.

¡Que guapo! – pensó.

De repente el chico sonrió de manera maliciosa y exclamo:

No creo que una niña como tu debería de estar leyendo este tipo de libros...

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par, dándose cuenta de que lo que se había caído eran los dos libros que estaba leyendo... resulta que los libros en cuestión se titulaban de la siguiente manera: "Los secretos de la sexualidad" y "Como conseguir pareja".

En realidad el primer libro no era de ella, sino de su hermano mayor. Se lo había prestado a escondidas de sus padres y aunque el libro no tenia muchas imágenes, su contenido si que era algo explicito...

El joven le dijo de nuevo - ¿Que hace una niña como tu leyendo este tipo de cosas? - Esbozando una sonrisa mucho mas maliciosa

A Serena se le hirvió la sangre al escucharle decirle " NIÑA", a ella le podían decir hasta "TRIPA VERDE"... pero "NIÑA"...

No creo que a UD. le interese joven. Además yo ya tengo 17 años y no soy ninguna niña - le dijo tratando de contener las ganas de ahorcarlo

Pues hasta que no cumplas la mayoría de edad, sigues siéndolo - y entonces se puso a observar el otro libro - ¿y este para q lo lees¿No consigues pareja¿Acaso quieres tener una para explicarle los secretos del primero¡Jaja!...-

Ya le dije que no es asunto suyo - le replico molesta - Yo puedo leer el libro que se me antoje, sea o no sea apto. Que yo sepa este país es libre-

¡Por supuesto, pero agradece que quien se encontró con estos libros fui yo, que soy de mente abierta... porque si hubiese sido otra persona, te llevarían a la cárcel por pervertida jaja - rió el chico.

Si claro... de mente abierta... más bien diría de mente chica - pensó para si Serena, tomando los libros y disponiéndose a entrar a su casa.

Nos vemos pronto "Niña pervertida", pórtate bien¿si?

¿Oye que te pasa?... ¡Tenme mas respeto! – lo miro desafiante.

En ese momento Sammy salio al verla muy alterada.

¿Que pasa Serena?

Nada - le dijo ella - que ya sabia yo de q venir a este lugar no era bueno para mi.

Y sin decir más, entro a su casa.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que llego y ya había terminado de arreglar su nueva habitación.

La verdad era que le gustaba mucho... era una habitación grande, cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de Rosa, su color favorito. La cama era de tamaño matrimonial, donde podía dormir a sus anchas, decorado con una colcha de diseños de Lunas y había un almohadón en forma de conejo, el cual tenía desde niña.

Pero lo que mas le gustaba era la gran ventana que tenia esa habitación... se asomo en ella y se dio cuenta que ya estaba por anochecer... cuando de pronto se fijo en la ventana q estaba al frente de la suya... en ella vio a una chica de aprox. su misma edad de cabellos cortos y azules, de mirada analítica e inteligente, la cual leía un libro acerca de Astrología.

Serena le llamo mucho la atención el libro, ya q el tema le interesaba mucho desde q tenia razón... Aunque al principio le dio pena, decidió hablarle a la chica acerca del libro...

¡Oye ese libro se ve interesante! – exclama un poco avergonzada.

La chica de cabellos azules se sobresalto u poco, pero al ver a Serena se tranquilizo esbozando una sonrisa.

¿Te gusta la Astronomía? - le pregunto a Serena

¡Muchísimo!... Desde niña me he sentido atraída a ese tema en especial - le dijo sonriendo - Ay que mal educada soy, no te he dicho mi nombre... me llamo Serena Tsukino, vengo de Tokyo.

Yo soy Ami Mizuno, es un placer¿te acabas de mudar? -

Sip - le dijo con una media mueca - no estoy muy feliz, pero aquí estoy... vine con mis padres y mis hermanos, llegamos esta mañana -

¡Que bien! no te preocupes, ya veras que este lugar es muy tranquilo y agradable, y harás muchos amigos.

Si, eso mismo me dicen mis padres, pero la verdad es q tengo miedo – baja un poco su mirada.

Te entiendo... yo también estuve así cuando me mude aquí hace tres años.

¿En serio? - le pregunto Serena

Si - contesto Ami - llegamos de la ciudad de Kobe. Nos mudamos después de la muerte de papa...-

¡Oh! lo siento mucho - dijo Serena.

No te preocupes - le sonrio Ami

Y con quien vives? -

Vivo con mi mama, mi abuelito y mi primo Darien... El es como el hermano que nunca tuve -

Se nota q lo quieres mucho - le dijo tiernamente Serena.

Si, así es - dijo Ami - lo adoro, el me ha apoyado mucho... aunque casi no lo veo.

¿Y eso¿Por que? -

El esta estudiando Ingeniería Petrolera, ya esta a punto de terminar la carrera y a causa de eso lo mandan a viajar a una ciudad pequeña que queda a 2 horas de aquí... pero solo va a ser así hasta dentro de 1 mes. Después comienza a trabajar aquí en Kyoto… - contesto Ami - Si supieras que el libro que estoy leyendo es de el.

¿De verdad¿Le interesa la Astrónoma?

Si - dijo la peliazul - desde muy pequeño... Le agradan todos los planetas del Sistema Solar. Pero ne especial, le gusta mucho La Luna -

¿La luna? - se sorprendió Serena

Así es- dijo Ami - cuando la ve por las noches, pone una mirada como de nostalgia... la verdad no se por que es así, pero le encanta -

Vaya - exclamo Serena por lo bajo - deberías presentármelo, así me podría hablar de lo q sabe de la Luna, a mi también me encanta -

¿En serio? - pregunto Ami - Bueno cuando regrese de su viaje te lo presentare¿esta bien? Ya veras que Darien es muy agradable -

¡Sip! - afirmo Serena

En eso se escucho una voz... era la madre de Serena q la llamaba a cenar.

Ya tengo q irme - dijo Serena - Espero que hablemos de nuevo - Sonrió.

Claro que si - dijo Ami - y te repito que este lugar es genial ya lo veras... además, ya tienes una nueva amiga y vecina - sonrió Ami

A Serena le brillaron los ojos y sonrió, Ami era muy agradable y la hacia sentirse cómoda, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

¡Gracias! También tienes en mí a una verdadera amiga - dijo Serena con una señal de victoria en su mano.

Gracias... nos vemos, cuídate – se levanto de su asiento para despedirse con una señal con su mano.

Igual… ¡Bye! -

Apenas entro a su habitación, Ami se disponía a cerrar el libro que tenia, cuando recibió una llamada telefónica...

¿Diga?... Ah, hola Rei; ¿como estas?... ¿Que? estas segura?... ¿y q dicen las demás?... bueno revisare en mi computadora y les cuento mañana ¿si?...-


	2. Nueva Ciudad, Nuevos Encuentros

**Capitulo 3**

"**Secretos que descubrir"**

Se escuchan unos pasos que van de manera apresurada por el amplio pasillo. Pertenecen a un hombre joven de 30 años, alto, atlético, cabellos dorados y ojos rojos muy penetrantes.

Su rostro expresa serenidad pero a la vez sapiencia... No en vano es uno de los más ágiles generales de ese batallón. Caminar con gracia y elegancia, un porte digno de un hombre culto y fuerte.

Aquel hombre, se detiene en frente de una gran puerta y se dispone a tocar. Del otro lado le ordenan pasar y él obedece. En cuanto pasa a la habitación, ésta se vuelve muy obscura, tanto q solo se ve el reflejo de una luz roja y hacia ella se dirige.

- ¿Me llamo mi señor? - pregunto el hombre.

- Ariel...- comenzó a decir la voz oscura - uno de mis más leales soldados... ¿has encontrado alguna información de las energías del Sistema Solar?...- retumba en toda la habitación.

- Si mi señor... hemos averiguado muchas cosas q le pueden servir para conquistar esa parte del Universo - respondió el hombre – entre ellas le digo que aunque los nueve planetas que conforman este sistema tienen mucha energía, el que más tiene gran cantidad es la Tierra –

- ¿La Tierra? – Pregunto con cierta duda – me parece extraño… desde tiempos milenarios ese planeta fue considerado el más débil entre los demás. Inclusive Plutón era de gran energía, a pesar de estar añejado a años luz del Sol -

- Así lo considerábamos... pero gracias a nuestros cálculos e investigaciones, observamos con asombro que ese planeta azul, proyectaba una energía poderosa, casi o más que todos los demás planetas juntos. Tal vez sea, por que es el único en el cual hay vida...-

- Tal vez estas en lo correcto... - razono la voz - ... pues entonces comiencen a planificar la invasión a la Tierra, cuanto antes mejor…-

- No se preocupe por eso, mi Lord...- finaliza con una reverencia - … ya todo esta planeado…-

- ¿QUE DIJISTE? –

Aquel grito fue escuchado por todo el vecindario.

- ¿hacia donde vamos? – pregunto una vez mas Serena.

- Ya te lo dije… a tu nueva escuela, Serena – dijo Ikuko – Vas a estudiar al prestigioso Colegio St. Louis...-

- ¡Pero mama!...- hizo unos cuanto pucheros, su madre no resistió y se da vuelta - ¡es un colegio muy estricto! – casi lloro Serena

- lo se hija, pero es por tu bien... en esa escuela te ayudaran mucho a desarrollarte para cuando llegues a la Universidad, recuerda que ya estudiaras el ultimo año de Preparatoria. El próximo año vas a estudiar una carrera... debes pensar en tu futuro –

Serena solo dirige su mirada hacia el lado, cruzándose de brazos.

- Serena, escucha las sabias palabras de nuestra madre, piensa en tu fututo... como monja ¡jaja!... – rió Sammy.

- ¡QUE NO SERE MONJA! - grito Serena.

- ¿Ah no?... entonces mis conclusiones están mal hechas – comienza a relatar inocentemente - después de lo q te paso con el chico aquel...- la cara de Serena cambio completamente, reflejando tristeza.

- Sammy ya te he dicho muchas veces que no le digas eso a tu hermana - regaño su madre.

- No te preocupes mamá... eso ya esta superado- dijo Serena

- ¿De verdad, Serena? – comenta preocupada - ¿Ya no te afecta? –

- No mamá... lo bueno que le puedo sacar a esta mudanza es el que me pueda olvidar de Armand...-

- Pues me parece bien que pienses de esa manera hermana- dijo Frank que entraba en ese momento – además, ese tipejo no merece que tu sigas pensando en él...- hace muecas desagradables.

- Ay Frank… no le digas así a ese joven – le dijo Ikuko.

- ¿Qué no?... por el amor de Dios, eso es poco para lo que se merece... - se exaspero Frank – si Serena me hubiese dejado, ya le habría puesto las manos encima...-

- No te preocupes hermano, no hace falta... - le sonrió Serena – te agradezco el q me quieras ayudar, pero eso no cambiaria nada la situación, de todas formas como dije ya esta superado –

Frank miro a su hermana, ella le tendía una sonrisa dulce pero también reflejaba algo de tristeza. A él nunca le gusto ese chico, y menos cuando supo que engañaba a Serena.

- Lo se hermana, pero sabes q no me gusta verte triste... no lo soporto – dijo Frank – aun así, que bueno q ya eso este superado. 

Serena le regalo una sonrisa más alegre y volteo a ver a su madre

- Y bueno, ¿a que hora vamos a la escuela?...- ahora Serena estaba de buen humor, después de todo, la curiosidad mata al gato.

Una sacerdotisa de cabellos largos y oscuros miraba fijamente la gran llama que estaba en frente de ella. Parecía que buscaba algo por medio de ella.  
Detrás, estaba otra chica de su misma edad y de cabellos cortos y azules que esperaba que le dijera algo.

- ¿Encontraste algo Rei? - pregunto la chica.

- Nada de nada Ami- se rindió Rei –… ha sido más difícil de lo que pensé, me estoy agotando demasiado. Pero estoy bien, segura de q esa aura existe... y esta en esta misma ciudad…- suspira derrotada.

- Te entiendo... yo busque los datos en la computadora y encontré que, efectivamente, esa aura esta en Kyoto... pero… ¿por que no podemos ubicarla con exactitud?... Parece que algo o alguien la escondieran –

- No lo se... esto es muy frustrante... - suspiro una vez más. 

Escucharon unos pasos que venían apresurados hacia ellas, cuando de golpe se abrió la puerta y ven la sombra de un chica que mostraba signos de cansancio.

- ¡Mina!...- grito la sacerdotisa - ¿se puede saber por q llegas tan tarde? –

- Perdónenme chicas – se disculpo Mina – pero es q me sucedió algo... increíble – mágicamente sus ojos se transformas en corazones mientras daba brincos de felicidad.

- ¿Que te paso?... ¿Acaso ya apareció el enemigo? - se alarmo Ami.

- Bueno... yo... este...- balbuceo Mina

- ¡Pero dinos de una vez! – Rei empezó a fastidiarse.

Las dos chicas se acercaban hacia la chica rubia con gran expectativa. ¿Ya habría aparecido el enemigo con el que tenían que luchar y salvar el planeta?

- Y bien… ¿nos lo dirás? - pregunto la impaciente Rei.

- Bueno...- comenzó a dudar.

- ¿Y?...-

- Es que...- se sentía nerviosa.

- ¿Que?...- 

La chica rubia se sonrojo hasta más no poder y explico...

- ¡CONOCI EL HOMBRE DE MIS SUEÑOS! -

Las otras dos chicas se cayeron de espaldas al escuchar aquello. 

- ¡Por Dios Mina!... ¿como puedes decir eso? – una llamarada comienza a salir de Rei, mientras que sus ojos reflejan la bestia viva dentro de ella - ¡Creía que lo que ibas a decir era más importante! –

- ¿Pero como crees que esto no es importante?- pregunto Mina – ¡te estoy hablando del hombre de mi vida! -

- Si claro... este es el quinto chico del que dices que es el hombre de tu vida en solo tres días... ¿es q no te da vergüenza? - le dijo Rei.

- Claro como tú nunca te has enamorado dices eso... pero no te preocupes por que yo, Mina Aino, la Diosa del Amor y Amazona del planeta Venus te ayudara a encontrar el amor – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Prefiero que te mantengas alejada de mis asuntos – se sentó.

- Oye Mina creo q hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparse – dijo Ami con una gran gota en la cabeza – recuerda que tenemos una misión que cumplir...-

- Así es, eso lo se – también se sento - … pero de vez en cuando podemos divertirnos, ¿no? –

- Ay Mina tu no tienes remedio – se rindió Rei.

- El detalle esta en que debemos estar vigilantes... esa aura es muy poderosa, no sabemos de quien puede ser... - analizo Ami

- ¿crees que pueda ser de la princesa? – comentó Rei.

- No lo se... ya Haruka y Setsuna nos hubiesen dicho algo ¿no creen? –

- Es cierto... - dijeron Mina y Rei

- Bueno chicas ya yo me retiro... tengo muchas cosas que hacer – se levanto Ami

- ¿Ah si?... ¿y como que? - pregunto Mina de manera maliciosa.

- Pues... Estudiar…-

- ¡¿QUE! – Se levanto de un golpe - ¡Pero Ami aun no empiezan las clases! - aulló Mina.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver... - se defendió Ami – además quiero llegar preparada. Uds. deberían hacer lo mismo…-

- Ay Ami, tu tampoco tienes remedio – se rindió Rei mientras Mina las veía con una gran gota en la cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Mira Serena, esta es tu nueva escuela…-

Serena no cabía de su asombro al ver ese tremendo edificio, que en vez de parecer como tal, más bien era como un gran castillo. El techo estaba muy alto y había unos grandes ventanales que hacían que la luz del día entrara con mucha claridad. Los salones eran muy amplios y limpios, en donde los pupitres más bien parecían mesas para bufets que las comunes y corrientes en una escuela.

Realmente, la construcción de aquel edificio la dejo sorprendida. Paso poco tiempo, para cuando ya estaban en el despacho de la madre Superiora.

- Vaya, Srta. Tsukino…- viendo los papeles personales de ella - veo que es una buena alumna – dijo la Superiora – sus notas son bastante altas…-

- Gracias- sonrió Serena un poco apenada – es que me gusta mucho estudiar, sobre todo la Literatura y la Historia… son mis favoritas –

- Así es, pero también veo que las Matemáticas están un poco más bajas que las demás... ¿te cuestan? – la miro fijamente tratando de ver mas allá de sus ojos. Al notar eso, Serena desvía su mirada… la Madre Superiora le inspiraba respeto.

- Si, algo... no es q no las entienda, solo que son a veces complicadas…-

- Entiendo, pero no te preocupes – sonrió - tampoco las tienes tan bajas... solo dedícate un poco más, ¿si? –

- Muy bien así lo haré – asintió Serena.

- Bueno, entonces te doy la bienvenida a este Colegio. Aquí, aunque somos estrictos en cuanto a la disciplina se refiere, también nos gusta ayudar a las alumnas a trazar y conseguir sus metas. Y más aun con las que ya están a punto de salir a la Universidad. Estoy segura que tu serás una alumna excepcional como lo son todas aquí…-

- Gracias Madre Superiora, le prometo que no la defraudare – sonrió Serena.

- Se que lo harás, ahora si quieres puedes ir recorriendo el Colegio, mientras tu madre y yo agilizamos tu inscripción - 

Serena obedeció y se dispuso a recorrer el Colegio. Así era tan grande que ella se sentía como una hormiguita. Paseo por los salones, incluyendo al que ella pensó podía ser el suyo dentro de poco tiempo. También paso por la Biblioteca, el salón de Biología y en el de Dibujo, el salon de Ingles, laboratorio, y la sala de conferencias. De repente, escucho las suaves notas de un violín que salían de uno de los salones; como era tan curiosa, se pregunto quien seria la persona que tocaba ese instrumento tan bien. Se asomo por la puerta y entonces vio a una joven que seria tal vez dos o tres años mayor que ella. La chica era muy hermosa, con largos cabellos aguamarina y de mirada dulce.

Tan bien tocaba el violín, que Serena se quedo extasiada escuchándola; era como si esa música la transportara a otro sitio, a otro tiempo... a otras personas... Tanto, que sintió un poco de nostalgia.

De pronto, la música seso y para cuando Serena se dio cuenta, la chica estaba mirándola fijamente.

- Oh disculpa, se que debí pedir permiso – exclamo Serena apenada – pero es que me llamo mucho la atención la composición que tocabas…-

- No te preocupes pequeña – añadió la chica – me parece bien que te guste la música clásica. ¿Como te llamas?...- dejo el violín a un lado y se dirigió a pasos lentos y calmado hacia ella.

- Serena Tsukino…-

- Mucho gusto Serena, yo me llamo Michiru Kaiou. Aquí soy profesora de Música…-

- ¿Profesora? - se asisto Serena – lo... lo... siento mucho profesora… no debí tutearla...-

- Tranquila, no has hecho nada malo – sonrió Michiru – a mi no me gusta que me llamen Profesora, suena como que soy muy mayor. Y dime… ¿eres nueva en esta escuela?...-

- Si, vengo de Tokio… me mude hace poco con mis padres y mis hermanos… y ya empiezo a conectarme con el lugar –

- Pero parece que no te ves muy feliz... ¿por que? - pregunto Michiru.

- Es que en Tokio deje cosas que quería mucho, mis primos, mis amigos... - dijo Serena tristemente.

- Pero no pienses que todo aquí te va a salir mal, además no todas las cosas que quieres tienen q estar en un solo lugar. También pueden estar en los sitios que tú desees -

Serena se sorprendió mucho con esas palabras. Pero le gradaron tanto que le regalo una enorme sonrisa a la chica de cabellos aguamarina. 

- Ya veras que poco a poco te acostumbraras a esta ciudad – le sonrió Michiru – Conseguirás muchos amigos y en cuanto te des cuenta, te sentirás como que naciste aquí. Además conmigo cuentas para lo que quieras… ¿eh? – le dio ánimos.

- Gracias Michiru, te lo agradezco mucho -

En ese momento llego la mamá de Serena para decirle que ya se iban a casa.

- Bueno Serena. Espero que nos veamos la próxima semana en clases. No me temas, tampoco soy estricta. - le dijo Michiru sonriente.

- así será. Espero verte el primer día de clases... seguro estaré como una gelatina jaja - Michiru solo sonrió... esa chica era verdaderamente dulce y amistosa.

- Nos vemos pronto, ¡cuídate! -

- Adiós -

Michiru se quedo pensativa al salir Serena – _"__Que extraño... esa niña tiene un aura sorprendente... ¿por que será?" –_ pensó para sus adentros.

En lo alto de un edificio se pueden ver dos siluetas masculinas observando a Serena.

- Allí esta... - dijo una de las siluetas - ¿Tu crees que podría ser ella?...-

- No lo creo – dijo la otra – estoy seguro que es ella a la que buscamos…-

- ¿Qué haremos?... ¿Se lo decimos al Príncipe?...-

- No, por ahora no ha llegado el momento – lo miro – aun faltan muchas cosas por descubrir. No es el momento que ninguno de los sepa su existencia del otro, puede traer consecuencias – miro Serena quien se subía al auto.

- Espero que estés en lo correcto, eso espero…-

Notas de la Autora: Hola como les va? Espero que todo esté de lujo con sus vidas. Bueno, como ya ven, este es el tercer capitulo de mi fic. Tal ves las personas que lo han leído pensaran que los capítulos son muy cortos, y tienen mucha razón. Aunque no lo crean hay momentos que tengo un "lapsus mental" y dejo todo hasta alli... pero les prometo que los próximos serán mucho más amplios.

Por favor, envíenme reviews para asegurarme que la historia les gusta. Aunque también acepto criticas, sugerencias etc.

Muchas gracias a mi amiguita Pola por su gran apoyo. Y muchas felicidades por sus historias... Amiga, como se dice aquí en Venezuela, TE LA ESTAS COMIENDO!

También quiero agradecer a las demás personas que me han mandado sus notas. Las mismas, han hecho que me entusiasme más escribiendo.

Por lo demás espero sus comentarios y esten al tanto para el proximo chapter!


	3. Secretos por destubir

**Capitulo 3**

"**Secretos que descubrir"**

Se escuchan unos pasos que van de manera apresurada por el amplio pasillo. Pertenecen a un hombre joven de 30 años, alto, atlético, cabellos dorados y ojos rojos muy penetrantes.

Su rostro expresa serenidad pero a la vez sapiencia... No en vano es uno de los más ágiles generales de ese batallón. Caminar con gracia y elegancia, un porte digno de un hombre culto y fuerte.

Aquel hombre, se detiene en frente de una gran puerta y se dispone a tocar. Del otro lado le ordenan pasar y él obedece. En cuanto pasa a la habitación, ésta se vuelve muy obscura, tanto q solo se ve el reflejo de una luz roja y hacia ella se dirige.

¿Me llamo mi señor? - pregunto el hombre.

Ariel...- comenzó a decir la voz oscura - uno de mis más leales soldados... ¿has encontrado alguna información de las energías del Sistema Solar?...- retumba en toda la habitación.

Si mi señor... hemos averiguado muchas cosas q le pueden servir para conquistar esa parte del Universo - respondió el hombre – entre ellas le digo que aunque los nueve planetas que conforman este sistema tienen mucha energía, el que más tiene gran cantidad es la Tierra –

¿La Tierra? – Pregunto con cierta duda – me parece extraño… desde tiempos milenarios ese planeta fue considerado el más débil entre los demás. Inclusive Plutón era de gran energía, a pesar de estar añejado a años luz del Sol -

Así lo considerábamos... pero gracias a nuestros cálculos e investigaciones, observamos con asombro que ese planeta azul, proyectaba una energía poderosa, casi o más que todos los demás planetas juntos. Tal vez sea, por que es el único en el cual hay vida...-

Tal vez estas en lo correcto... - razono la voz - ... pues entonces comiencen a planificar la invasión a la Tierra, cuanto antes mejor…-

No se preocupe por eso, mi Lord...- finaliza con una reverencia - … ya todo esta planeado…-

¿QUE DIJISTE? –

Aquel grito fue escuchado por todo el vecindario.

¿hacia donde vamos? – pregunto una vez mas Serena.

Ya te lo dije… a tu nueva escuela, Serena – dijo Ikuko – Vas a estudiar al prestigioso Colegio St. Louis...-

¡Pero mama!...- hizo unos cuanto pucheros, su madre no resistió y se da vuelta - ¡es un colegio muy estricto! – casi lloro Serena

lo se hija, pero es por tu bien... en esa escuela te ayudaran mucho a desarrollarte para cuando llegues a la Universidad, recuerda que ya estudiaras el ultimo año de Preparatoria. El próximo año vas a estudiar una carrera... debes pensar en tu futuro –

Serena solo dirige su mirada hacia el lado, cruzándose de brazos.

Serena, escucha las sabias palabras de nuestra madre, piensa en tu fututo... como monja ¡jaja!... – rió Sammy.

¡QUE NO SERE MONJA! - grito Serena.

¿Ah no?... entonces mis conclusiones están mal hechas – comienza a relatar inocentemente - después de lo q te paso con el chico aquel...- la cara de Serena cambio completamente, reflejando tristeza.

Sammy ya te he dicho muchas veces que no le digas eso a tu hermana - regaño su madre.

No te preocupes mamá... eso ya esta superado- dijo Serena

¿De verdad, Serena? – comenta preocupada - ¿Ya no te afecta? –

No mamá... lo bueno que le puedo sacar a esta mudanza es el que me pueda olvidar de Armand...-

Pues me parece bien que pienses de esa manera hermana- dijo Frank que entraba en ese momento – además, ese tipejo no merece que tu sigas pensando en él...- hace muecas desagradables.

Ay Frank… no le digas así a ese joven – le dijo Ikuko.

¿Qué no?... por el amor de Dios, eso es poco para lo que se merece... - se exaspero Frank – si Serena me hubiese dejado, ya le habría puesto las manos encima...-

No te preocupes hermano, no hace falta... - le sonrió Serena – te agradezco el q me quieras ayudar, pero eso no cambiaria nada la situación, de todas formas como dije ya esta superado –

Frank miro a su hermana, ella le tendía una sonrisa dulce pero también reflejaba algo de tristeza. A él nunca le gusto ese chico, y menos cuando supo que engañaba a Serena.

Lo se hermana, pero sabes q no me gusta verte triste... no lo soporto – dijo Frank – aun así, que bueno q ya eso este superado. 

Serena le regalo una sonrisa más alegre y volteo a ver a su madre

Y bueno, ¿a que hora vamos a la escuela?...- ahora Serena estaba de buen humor, después de todo, la curiosidad mata al gato.

Una sacerdotisa de cabellos largos y oscuros miraba fijamente la gran llama que estaba en frente de ella. Parecía que buscaba algo por medio de ella.  
Detrás, estaba otra chica de su misma edad y de cabellos cortos y azules que esperaba que le dijera algo.

¿Encontraste algo Rei? - pregunto la chica.

Nada de nada Ami- se rindió Rei –… ha sido más difícil de lo que pensé, me estoy agotando demasiado. Pero estoy bien, segura de q esa aura existe... y esta en esta misma ciudad…- suspira derrotada.

Te entiendo... yo busque los datos en la computadora y encontré que, efectivamente, esa aura esta en Kyoto... pero… ¿por que no podemos ubicarla con exactitud?... Parece que algo o alguien la escondieran –

No lo se... esto es muy frustrante... - suspiro una vez más. 

Escucharon unos pasos que venían apresurados hacia ellas, cuando de golpe se abrió la puerta y ven la sombra de un chica que mostraba signos de cansancio.

¡Mina!...- grito la sacerdotisa - ¿se puede saber por q llegas tan tarde? –

Perdónenme chicas – se disculpo Mina – pero es q me sucedió algo... increíble – mágicamente sus ojos se transformas en corazones mientras daba brincos de felicidad.

¿Que te paso?... ¿Acaso ya apareció el enemigo? - se alarmo Ami.

Bueno... yo... este...- balbuceo Mina

¡Pero dinos de una vez! – Rei empezó a fastidiarse.

Las dos chicas se acercaban hacia la chica rubia con gran expectativa. ¿Ya habría aparecido el enemigo con el que tenían que luchar y salvar el planeta?

Y bien… ¿nos lo dirás? - pregunto la impaciente Rei.

Bueno...- comenzó a dudar.

¿Y?...-

Es que...- se sentía nerviosa.

¿Que?...- 

La chica rubia se sonrojo hasta más no poder y explico...

¡CONOCI EL HOMBRE DE MIS SUEÑOS! -

Las otras dos chicas se cayeron de espaldas al escuchar aquello. 

¡Por Dios Mina!... ¿como puedes decir eso? – una llamarada comienza a salir de Rei, mientras que sus ojos reflejan la bestia viva dentro de ella - ¡Creía que lo que ibas a decir era más importante! –

¿Pero como crees que esto no es importante?- pregunto Mina – ¡te estoy hablando del hombre de mi vida! -

Si claro... este es el quinto chico del que dices que es el hombre de tu vida en solo tres días... ¿es q no te da vergüenza? - le dijo Rei.

Claro como tú nunca te has enamorado dices eso... pero no te preocupes por que yo, Mina Aino, la Diosa del Amor y Amazona del planeta Venus te ayudara a encontrar el amor – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Prefiero que te mantengas alejada de mis asuntos – se sentó.

Oye Mina creo q hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparse – dijo Ami con una gran gota en la cabeza – recuerda que tenemos una misión que cumplir...-

Así es, eso lo se – también se sento - … pero de vez en cuando podemos divertirnos, ¿no? –

Ay Mina tu no tienes remedio – se rindió Rei.

El detalle esta en que debemos estar vigilantes... esa aura es muy poderosa, no sabemos de quien puede ser... - analizo Ami

¿crees que pueda ser de la princesa? – comentó Rei.

No lo se... ya Haruka y Setsuna nos hubiesen dicho algo ¿no creen? –

Es cierto... - dijeron Mina y Rei

Bueno chicas ya yo me retiro... tengo muchas cosas que hacer – se levanto Ami

¿Ah si?... ¿y como que? - pregunto Mina de manera maliciosa.

Pues... Estudiar…-

¡¿QUE! – Se levanto de un golpe - ¡Pero Ami aun no empiezan las clases! - aulló Mina.

Eso no tiene nada que ver... - se defendió Ami – además quiero llegar preparada. Uds. deberían hacer lo mismo…-

Ay Ami, tu tampoco tienes remedio – se rindió Rei mientras Mina las veía con una gran gota en la cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mira Serena, esta es tu nueva escuela…-

Serena no cabía de su asombro al ver ese tremendo edificio, que en vez de parecer como tal, más bien era como un gran castillo. El techo estaba muy alto y había unos grandes ventanales que hacían que la luz del día entrara con mucha claridad. Los salones eran muy amplios y limpios, en donde los pupitres más bien parecían mesas para bufets que las comunes y corrientes en una escuela.

Realmente, la construcción de aquel edificio la dejo sorprendida. Paso poco tiempo, para cuando ya estaban en el despacho de la madre Superiora.

Vaya, Srta. Tsukino…- viendo los papeles personales de ella - veo que es una buena alumna – dijo la Superiora – sus notas son bastante altas…-

Gracias- sonrió Serena un poco apenada – es que me gusta mucho estudiar, sobre todo la Literatura y la Historia… son mis favoritas –

Así es, pero también veo que las Matemáticas están un poco más bajas que las demás... ¿te cuestan? – la miro fijamente tratando de ver mas allá de sus ojos. Al notar eso, Serena desvía su mirada… la Madre Superiora le inspiraba respeto.

Si, algo... no es q no las entienda, solo que son a veces complicadas…-

Entiendo, pero no te preocupes – sonrió - tampoco las tienes tan bajas... solo dedícate un poco más, ¿si? –

Muy bien así lo haré – asintió Serena.

Bueno, entonces te doy la bienvenida a este Colegio. Aquí, aunque somos estrictos en cuanto a la disciplina se refiere, también nos gusta ayudar a las alumnas a trazar y conseguir sus metas. Y más aun con las que ya están a punto de salir a la Universidad. Estoy segura que tu serás una alumna excepcional como lo son todas aquí…-

Gracias Madre Superiora, le prometo que no la defraudare – sonrió Serena.

Se que lo harás, ahora si quieres puedes ir recorriendo el Colegio, mientras tu madre y yo agilizamos tu inscripción - 

Serena obedeció y se dispuso a recorrer el Colegio. Así era tan grande que ella se sentía como una hormiguita. Paseo por los salones, incluyendo al que ella pensó podía ser el suyo dentro de poco tiempo. También paso por la Biblioteca, el salón de Biología y en el de Dibujo, el salon de Ingles, laboratorio, y la sala de conferencias. De repente, escucho las suaves notas de un violín que salían de uno de los salones; como era tan curiosa, se pregunto quien seria la persona que tocaba ese instrumento tan bien. Se asomo por la puerta y entonces vio a una joven que seria tal vez dos o tres años mayor que ella. La chica era muy hermosa, con largos cabellos aguamarina y de mirada dulce.

Tan bien tocaba el violín, que Serena se quedo extasiada escuchándola; era como si esa música la transportara a otro sitio, a otro tiempo... a otras personas... Tanto, que sintió un poco de nostalgia.

De pronto, la música seso y para cuando Serena se dio cuenta, la chica estaba mirándola fijamente.

Oh disculpa, se que debí pedir permiso – exclamo Serena apenada – pero es que me llamo mucho la atención la composición que tocabas…-

No te preocupes pequeña – añadió la chica – me parece bien que te guste la música clásica. ¿Como te llamas?...- dejo el violín a un lado y se dirigió a pasos lentos y calmado hacia ella.

Serena Tsukino…-

Mucho gusto Serena, yo me llamo Michiru Kaiou. Aquí soy profesora de Música…-

¿Profesora? - se asisto Serena – lo... lo... siento mucho profesora… no debí tutearla...-

Tranquila, no has hecho nada malo – sonrió Michiru – a mi no me gusta que me llamen Profesora, suena como que soy muy mayor. Y dime… ¿eres nueva en esta escuela?...-

Si, vengo de Tokio… me mude hace poco con mis padres y mis hermanos… y ya empiezo a conectarme con el lugar –

Pero parece que no te ves muy feliz... ¿por que? - pregunto Michiru.

Es que en Tokio deje cosas que quería mucho, mis primos, mis amigos... - dijo Serena tristemente.

Pero no pienses que todo aquí te va a salir mal, además no todas las cosas que quieres tienen q estar en un solo lugar. También pueden estar en los sitios que tú desees -

Serena se sorprendió mucho con esas palabras. Pero le gradaron tanto que le regalo una enorme sonrisa a la chica de cabellos aguamarina. 

Ya veras que poco a poco te acostumbraras a esta ciudad – le sonrió Michiru – Conseguirás muchos amigos y en cuanto te des cuenta, te sentirás como que naciste aquí. Además conmigo cuentas para lo que quieras… ¿eh? – le dio ánimos.

Gracias Michiru, te lo agradezco mucho -

En ese momento llego la mamá de Serena para decirle que ya se iban a casa.

Bueno Serena. Espero que nos veamos la próxima semana en clases. No me temas, tampoco soy estricta. - le dijo Michiru sonriente.

así será. Espero verte el primer día de clases... seguro estaré como una gelatina jaja - Michiru solo sonrió... esa chica era verdaderamente dulce y amistosa.

Nos vemos pronto, ¡cuídate! -

Adiós -

Michiru se quedo pensativa al salir Serena – _"__Que extraño... esa niña tiene un aura sorprendente... ¿por que será?" –_ pensó para sus adentros.

En lo alto de un edificio se pueden ver dos siluetas masculinas observando a Serena.

Allí esta... - dijo una de las siluetas - ¿Tu crees que podría ser ella?...-

No lo creo – dijo la otra – estoy seguro que es ella a la que buscamos…-

¿Qué haremos?... ¿Se lo decimos al Príncipe?...-

No, por ahora no ha llegado el momento – lo miro – aun faltan muchas cosas por descubrir. No es el momento que ninguno de los sepa su existencia del otro, puede traer consecuencias – miro Serena quien se subía al auto.

Espero que estés en lo correcto, eso espero…-

Notas de la Autora: Hola como les va? Espero que todo esté de lujo con sus vidas. Bueno, como ya ven, este es el tercer capitulo de mi fic. Tal ves las personas que lo han leído pensaran que los capítulos son muy cortos, y tienen mucha razón. Aunque no lo crean hay momentos que tengo un "lapsus mental" y dejo todo hasta alli... pero les prometo que los próximos serán mucho más amplios.

Por favor, envíenme reviews para asegurarme que la historia les gusta. Aunque también acepto criticas, sugerencias etc.

Muchas gracias a mi amiguita Pola por su gran apoyo. Y muchas felicidades por sus historias... Amiga, como se dice aquí en Venezuela, TE LA ESTAS COMIENDO!

También quiero agradecer a las demás personas que me han mandado sus notas. Las mismas, han hecho que me entusiasme más escribiendo.

Por lo demás espero sus comentarios y esten al tanto para el proximo chapter!


	4. Una tarde en el Centro Comercial

Ese día Serena se levantó un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbraba. La amplitud de su cama y el pensar que al día siguiente iba a empezar las clases, le hacia pensar que debía aprovechar ese día al máximo para descansar. Ya después, ni le iba a dar tiempo para diversiones.

Cuando bajo a la sala, se encontró allí a sus hermanos escuchando música y poniéndose de acuerdo para ver que hacían ese ultimo día de descanso.

Vaya Serena, veo que ya despertaste – le dijo Frank –

Creí que no ibas a salir de la cama –

Quería hacerlo…- se sentó en la silla -… pero pensé que luego de empezar las clases no voy a tener mucho tiempo libre – dijo Serena en noto jovial.

– ¿Asi que qué les parece si salimos hoy? – propuso Frank.

Pues a mi me gustaría ir al Centro Comercial – dijo - Sammy – me han dicho que es uno de los más grandes que hay en Japon – dijo entusiasmado - ¡Hoy día sale Súper Mario 64 para Nintendo DS!... tengo que comprarlo…-

No es mala idea – pensó Frank – podemos ver las tiendas e ir a las de videojuegos...-

Muy bien entonces vamos para allá... además aprovecharemos de ir a uno de los restaurantes...- les sonrió con energía - ¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE! -

**ººº...ooooooooooooooooo...**

¿Dices que notaste un aura sorprendente? - pregunto una chica de cabello corto y dorado.

Así es – respondió Michiru – normalmente puedo notar el aura de todas las personas que están a mi alrededor... pero el de esa niña... es único... casi

Es más poderoso que el de nosotras. Me llamo la atención, su aura es pura… es blanca…-

¿Y dime Michiru como es ella? - pregunto otra chica que tenia cabellos largos y de color rojizo oscuro.

Pues tiene 16 o 17 años aprox. Un poco bajita, delgada y de cabellos largos de color con el sol. Los tiene cogidos en dos coletas. Por lo poco que trate con ella, se nota que es una niña muy dulce y amigable... pero note mucha tristeza en su mirada... – dijo Michiru.

¿Tristeza?...-

Si, ella se acaba de mudar con su familia a esta ciudad... al principio creí que era por eso...-

¿Y que crees ahora? -

Para mi hay algo más que sólo el hecho de mudarse... parece que dejó algo de donde viene... o tal vez, alguien. - pensó la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

Umm, ya veo...-

Pero volviendo al tema de su aura... ¿tú crees que podría ser otra de nosotras Haruka? – pregunto Michiru.

La verdad no lo sé... tanto Setsuna como yo tendríamos que verla personalmente – respondió Haruka

Bueno la podremos ver mañana, ya que Michiru dice que va a estudiar en el Colegio St. Louis – hablo Setsuna, una mujer morena – así podremos a analizarla -

Muy bien entonces quedamos así – dijo Michiru sonriente y mirando su reloj – Oh! Ya me tengo que retirar... las veo más tarde, adiós! -

Nos vemos! – se despidió Haruka.

Cuando Michiru se retiró, Harukamiró a Setsuna. Se encontraba recargada en la pared, sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

¿Que piensas de lo que nos acaban de decir? - finalmente preguntó

El momento se acerca...- murmuro mirándola a los ojos -… aun no estoy segura de que las otras Sailors estén preparadas – respondió Setsuna

¿Y que haremos con la Princesa?..- No crees que al recordar todo¿va a sufrir un golpe muy duro? – dijo Haruka, después de todo, ella era la mas cercana alaPrincesahace unos siglos– Sobre todo por la traición del Príncipe...-

Ya pensaremos en ello... ahora lo más importante es verificar si esa chica es en realidad la princesa y encontrar a las demás Amazonas que faltan para entrenarlas... la Gran Batalla se aproxima...- Miro hacia la ventana y sonrió – no te preocupes… los hilos del destino están hechos para deshacerse… no para hacer nudos…-

**ººº...ooooooooooooooooooo...**

A Sammy no le mintieron cuando le hablaron acerca del Centro Comercial... Era un edificio de lo más inmenso que habían visto, ni siquiera en Tokio había algo parecido... Eran tantas las tiendas que se encontraban allí que no sabían a donde dirigirse primero.

Yo quiero ir a los videojuegos – dijo Sammy

Y yo a las tiendas de motos – exclamo Frank – quiero ver si encuentro el repuesto que necesito… la necesito urgente -

Pues yo quiero ir a comer – dijo Serena – recuerden que no comí en la casa -

Bueno entonces separémonos y nos encontramos en este mismo sitio… ¿en una hora, les parece? - sugirió Frank

¡Muy bien! - dijo Sammy – ¡nos vemos hermanos!

¡Sammy recuerda portarte bien! - le grito Serena

¡Siiiii! - dijo Sammy alejándose

¿Bueno Serena a donde vas a comer?- pregunto Frank

Creo que mejor voy a comer hamburguesas – pensó Serena – según el mapa, el restaurante esta en el segundo piso…-

Y la tienda de motos se encuentra en este mismo piso – dijo su hermano – si no tardo mucho te busco al restaurante… ¿esta bien? -

Muy bien, alli te espero...-

**ººº...oooooooooooooo...**

Serena subió hasta el segundo piso y comenzó a caminar poco a poco para ver mejor las tiendas... había de todo tipo: para hombres, mujeres, niños, celulares, zapaterías, etc. Si, era un Centro Comercial bien equipado y bastante amplio... De pronto se paro enfrente de una tienda en especial... Una tienda de vestidos de novia... Se quedo maravillada con los vestidos que estaban en la vitrina, pero fijo su vista en uno de modelo tipo Princesa, de delicados tocados en plata, cola muy larga y los hombros caídos. El mismo, traía como accesorios una gargantilla delgada de plata y un cintillo con diseños de Lunas pequeñas... todo era verdaderamente hermoso.

Serena sonrió maravillada ante semejante prenda... pero inmediatamente se le reflejo poco de tristeza en su mirada, sin querer había pensado en el chico que había dejado en Tokio y q estaba dispuesta a olvidar.

Ay Serena, ya deja de pensar en lo que pudo haber sido yno fue – se dijo a si misma – ¡Vamos Serena! – Se reactivo - ¡alegra esa cara!...- Estaba dispuesta a seguir su camino cuando escucho una voz que le hablaba.

Vaya, vaya a quien me vengo a encontrar...- Serena reconoció esa voz... si, era esa desagradable voz...

Oye "Niña pervertida" no me imagine nunca encontrarte en este lugar – le dijo el chico.

Ni yo a ti... - le dijo Serena molesta – si hubiese sabido que TÚ estarías aquí, ni me molesto en venir...-

¿Que hacías en esa tienda? - le pregunto – Pues no creo que esa sea la que te interese...-

Y según tu¿cual me puede interesar? - le pregunto Serena ya casi sin paciencia.

Pues una que esta al final de este pasillo – le indico el joven – Allí venden unos libros como lo que tenias la vez pasada...-

¡ESOS LIBROS NO SON MIOS! - le grito Serena – bueno... sólo uno es mio... pero no es algo en el que tengas que entrometer…-

Bueno yo solo trataba de guiarte a tus intereses... Pero si te digo que ese tipo de cosas no se aprenden con los libros… ¿sabias? - le dijo el chico de modo malicioso.

¡Pero como te atreves a decirme eso! - le dijo Serena tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado – ¡Eres un grosero! – siguió su camino, pero de repente se detubo y se dio vuelva, él aun la miraba fijamente

Sabes que…- dijo finalmente -ya no me interesa nada de lo que tu me dices. No tendria por que seguir tu estupido juego de "fastidiemos a la niña nueva"…- él iba a reprochar, pero ella se le adelanto – en realidad, NO me interesas… dejame en paz, que yo sepa no te he hecho ningun daño a tu "ego"…

Y sin esperar respuesta Serena siguio su camino, maldiciendo el momento en el que se habia encontrado a ese chico tan molesto. ¿Como pudo haberle dicho eso¿Acaso el no respetaba que ella era una chica? Ella tambien tenia su mente abierta a ese tipo de temas, pero todavia le daba un poco de pena que le hablaran tan directamente sobre ello.

Al final decidio que se iba a olvidar de la situación y opto por dirigirse al restaurant. Cuando llego, se dio cuenta de q estaba muy lleno, ya casi no habian asientos. Como pudo compró su comida y ahora le tocaba el dilema de donde se iba a sentar. Notó que no todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a levantarse de los asientos... y eso que veian que habia mucha gente esparando para comer… Ya estaba resignada a comer de pie cuando escucho que la llamaban...

¿Serena! – esucho una voz a sus espaldas - ¡SERENA!

Serena volteo a ver quien la llamaba y se fijo en el lugar en donde habian tres chicas. Una de ellas era su vecina Amy quien estaba acompañada por una joven morena y otra rubia.

Hola Amy ¿como has estado? - le pregunto Serena

¡Muy bien gracias! Ya veo q decidiste salir de casa - le sonrio Amy - ven te presento a mis dos amigas... ellas son Mina Aino y Rei Hino.

Hola mucho gusto Serena - dijo Rei

Hola es un placer - le guiño un ojo Mina.

Igual para mi, mucho gusto - dijo Serena

¿Por que no te sientas con nosotras Serena? Tambien acabamos de llegar…-

Gracias, creia que iba a comer de pie... – dijo Serena - este lugar esta muy lleno…-

Si, eso es porque es uno de los mejores restaurants de comida rapida - le dijo Rei

Oh ya veo... - dijo Serena asombrada

Y cuentanos Serena… ¿de donde vienes?- pregunto Mina - por que no eres de por aqui ¿verdad?

Asi es - contesto Serena - vengo de Tokyo. Vivo con mis padres y mis dos hermanos.

De hecho somos vecinas - dijo Amy

Sip - sonrio Serena - Aunque desde niña siempre he venido a esta ciudad. Aqui vive mi abuelito.

Ah entonces… ¿ya conoces la ciudad? - pregunto Mina

Bueno más o menos... la verdad tenia algo de tiempo q no venia - reconocio Serena - y hay muchas cosas que han cambiado.

Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para enseñarte la ciudad - dijo Amy - y más que mi primo ya regreso a Kyoto.

¿Tu primo ya llego? - pregunto Serena - ¿No iba a ser en dos semanas?

Asi era, pero termino su pasantia rapido y... – dijo Amy

Tienes que conocer a ese chico Serena - le dijo Mina - ¡ES MUY GUAPO!

Ay Mina, no te da pena que Amy te escuche decir eso de su primo - le recrimino Rei

¿Pero por que?... Si de verdad que es guapisimo... parece como un principe - soño Mina

¿Tanto asi? - pregunto Serena

No le hagas caso a Mina - le dijo Rei - a veces exagera un poco... si es verdad que Darien es guapo, pero no a los extremoscomo diceMina.

Bueno, espero conocerlo algun dia - dijo Serena - he escuchado tantas cosas buenas de él que me da curiosidad...

De hecho nosotras vinimos con él- dijo Amy – Pero dijo que iba a una tienda de libros y luego a una de reparación de motos.

Ah si, creo saber cual es la tienda de motos- dijo Serena - mi hermano mayor esta tambien alli

¿Tienes un hermano mayor? - casi aullo Mina – ¿y como es?... ¿como se llama?

Mina por favor - le regaño Rei - No estes averiguando la vida de la gente...-

No te preocupes Rei - sonrio Serena - de todas formas en cualquier momento debe venir él aqui al restaurant... El se llama Frank y tiene 20 años. Estudia Administración de Empresas.

En ese momento llego Frank buscando a Serena que, al verlo, lo llamo desde lejos. Las chicas se sorprendieron mucho al verlo; era un chico de cabellos cortos tan rubios como los de Serena, sus ojos eran grises que expresaban seriedad pero a la vez nobleza. Era alto, de cuerpo atletico y de vestir casual y moderno. Todas sonrojaron al ver que era muy guapo.

Hola hermana - sonrió a Serena - veo que ya hiciste nuevas amistades.

Asi es Frank... mira te presento a Rei Hino, a Mina Aino y a nuestra vecina Amy Mizuno - le dijo Serena.

Mucho gusto señoritas, es un placer conocerlas - dijo Frank haciendo una reverencia

Todas volvieron a sonrojarse ante tal saludo.

Este chico si parece un Príncipe – murmuro Rei para si misma.

A Serena le pareció graciosa las actitudes de su hermano y de sus nuevas amigas. Que ella recuerde, nunca vio a Frank haciendo ese tipo de saludos... por supuesto era muy caballero y educado con las chicas que conocia, pero de ahi a hacer reverencias...

Ven Frank, sientate y acompañanos – lo invito Serena – les contaba a las chicas de donde somos. Y que desde niños venimos a esta ciudad a visitar al abuelo.

Si asi es – afirmo Frank – pero teniamos bastante tiempo sin venir aquí, y nos hemos dado cuenta que hay muchas cosas que han cambiado y no las reconocemos.

Si quieres te puedo mostrar los lugares nuevos que hay aquí en Kyoto – le dijo Mina de manera coqueta.

Serena se sorprendió un poco ante el ofrecimiento de Mina, al contrario de Rei y de Ami que ya les salia una gota en la cabeza.

¿Eh? Bueno… la verdad es que no quiero molestar... - balbuceo Frank

¡Pero si no es ninguna molestia!- exclamo Mina – ¿ Ya somos amigos, no?... Además a un chico como tu no hay que dejarlo solo... la gran mayoria de las chicas de Kyoto te pueden seguir a todos lados...

Si… como ella por ejemplo – dijo Rei un poco molesta, mientras que a Frank le salian varias gotitas en la cabeza.

Bu...bueno esta bien- dijo Frank – ¿Ustedes tambien quieren ir?

A Mina le cambio la cara por completo... ella pensaba que iba a salir sola con Frank.

Yo si quiero – dijo Rei

Yo tambien quisiera... pero... tengo que estudiar – dijo Ami apenada

Por Dios Ami deja los libros aunque sea un dia... ¡de todas formas mañana empezamos las clases! - le dijo Mina

Vaya Ami, no sabia que te gustaba estudiar tanto – exclamo Serena

Más bien demasiado – murmuro Rei

Esta bien, yo tambien ire – dijo Ami sonriente – ¿le puedo decir a mi primo que venga con nosotros?

Claro que si – le dijo Serena – asi tendre la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Muy bien, entonces nos vemos a las 7 de la noche.- dijo Frank sonriente - Serena y yo las buscaremos junto con Ami y su primo, les parece?

Si – asintieron Mina y Rei

Bueno ya nosotros nos vamos – dijo Serena – tenemos que buscar a Sammy a la tienda de videojuegos.

Nosotras tambien – dijo Ami – mi primo debe estar esperandonos en el tercer piso.

Entonces nos vemos chicas – añadio Frank - Adiós!

**ººº...oooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

En un departamento del centro de la ciudad, tres chicos hablaban animadamente. Planificaban una salida que querian hacer esa misma noche a un parque en donde iba a realizarse un concierto, y no querian perderselo.

¿Entonces que les parece? La entrada es libre- dijo uno de los chicos que tenia el cabello rubio ceniza y ojos canela – Hasta le podemos decir a Darien que nos acompañe... despues de todo ya regreso a Kyoto de manera definitiva. Se llamaba Sean.

¿Tu crees que querrá? - le preguntó otro de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes – Ultimamente esta como distraido y raro. Hay veces que no quiere ni salir a la esquina. Su nombre: Joseph

Eso es porque trabajo mucho en esa pasantia – añadió el tercer chico que tenia el cabello rojizo y ojos grises. Su nombre era Paul.- Y el tener que viajar cada semana dos horas de carretera debe cansar mucho ¿no crees?

Si es cierto – añadio Joseph – Voy a llamarlo para ver si se anima esta vez...

Cuando el chico se dispuso a llamar por telefono, Sean le pregunta a Paul.

¿Cuando crees que debemos decirle a Darien que encontramos a su Princesa?

No podemos decirle nada todavia – añadio Paul – tanto él como ella no estan preparados para obtener esa noticia. Pero ellos ya se encontraron...

¿Y como sabes eso? - pregunto sorprendido Sean.

Esta noche lo sabras amigo... - dijo Paul de manera misteriosa.

Oigan… ¿que les parece? - dijo Joseph – Resulta que Darien ya pensaba ir para el parque...

**ººº...oooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

Serena y Frank esoeraban a Ami y a su primo a que salieran de su casa. Ambos decidieron ir con ropa comoda, ya que el primo de Ami sugirió ir al concierto que darian al aire libre en el parque. La idea les pareció fabulosa.

Hermana te ves muy linda asi vestida – le dijo Frank de repente– Hasta te podrias conseguir un novio al lugar donde vamos – le guiño un ojo

Serena se sorprendió al oir decir eso a su hermano pero sonrio. Estaba vestida con una blusa de color rosa, pantalones de corte pescador en jeans y unos zapatos blancos casuales. Se observo por la ventanilla del auto de su padre y se dio cuenta que su hermano tenia razon. Pero aun asi, el comentario le hizo sonrojar.

Ay vamos Frank- le dijo Serena – tampoco estoy tan linda. Me arregle como siempre lo hago.

Es cierto – le dijo su hermano – pero de un tiempo para aca no te habias esmerado tanto en vestirte aunque sea de manera casual. No desde...

Si lo se – le dijo Serena – pero como dije hace poco, tengo que olvidarme de Armand. No puedo estar triste toda la vida, además a veces pienso que me he recuperado muy rapido. De más diria yo... ¿por que será?

Tal vez es porque tu estas en una ciudad y él en otra – razono Frank – asi puede ser que te hayas olvidado de él.

Si, tienes razon... – pensó Serena

Mira ya llegaron Ami y su primo... - le dijo Frank – vaya, vaya pero si eres tu...

Serena al voltear no pudo evitar que su rostro palideciera...

¿TU!


	5. Concierto en el parque El primer ataque ...

** Capitulo 5**

"**Concierto en el parque. El primer ataque del enemigo"**

¿TÚ! - exclamó Serena casi desmayada.

Hola chicos - dijo Ami con una sonrisa - espero que no los hayamos hecho esperar mucho...-

No te preocupes Ami - sonrió Frank - nosotros también acabamos de salir de la casa¿verdad Serena?...-

Serena no podía gesticular palabra alguna. Estaba petrificada. Tenia en frente suyo al chico que desde hacia un tiempo la estaba molestando por dos benditos libros. Y lo que era mucho peor, resultó ser el primo de su amiga, ahora resultaba ser su "mejor vecino"…

¡Uy no! – palideció mientras maldecía por lo bajo - ¡también será mi vecino!...- apretó los puños.

¿Sucede algo hermana? - preguntó Frank preocupado.

¿Eh?...- lo miro – ¡Oh, no nada Frank - balbuceó Serena - sólo tenia mi mente en otro lado...-

Pues despierta hermanita - se rió Frank - acércate, déjame presentarte a mi nuevo amigo, el es Darien Chiba, quien también para mi sorpresa es el primo de Ami... -

Mucho gusto, señorita - dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa - Darien Chiba – dio una sonrisa burlona.

Serena Tsukino - dijo con recelo - es un placer...-

Darien¿ya conocías a Frank?- pregunto Ami

Si, lo conocí esta tarde en el Centro Comercial. También estaba en la tienda de repuestos para motos - respondió Darien.

Exacto - afirmó Frank - Por cierto Darien, el repuesto que me recomendaste es excelente. La moto parece otra... corre mucho más rápido que antes -

Te lo dije... ya veras que ahora no tendrás más problemas con el aceite, y dentro de poco hasta podrás competir en las carreras de MotoCross que hacen en Kyoto - le dijo sonriendo.

Serena los observaba en silencio. Todavía estaba en Shock. Aparte de ser el bendito primo de Ami, vecino al cual tendría que soportar por mucho tiempo; ahora resulta que será amigo de su hermano… las ironías de la vida…

Oye Frank – miro a Serena - tu hermanita si que habla bastante ¿eh? - dijo Darien sarcástico.

Serena - le dijo Frank mientras tocaba su hombro - parece que estás en la Luna...-

"Pues es allí en donde quisiera estar en estos momentos" - pensó Serena para si misma.

¿Te sientes mal Serena? - pregunto Ami preocupada.

¿Eh? – Al fin salio de su letargo - ¡No, Ami!... ¡Para nada! jeje - rió nerviosa - sólo estaba escuchando su conversación, eso es todo...-

Pues a mi me parece que estabas divagando en otro lado - dijo el rubio - como a veces eres algo despistada...-

¿De verdad? - preguntó Darien - Pues no le veo cara de despistada, más bien pareciera que sabe de todo - dijo con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

Serena disimuladamente le lanzó una cara de pocos amigos - "Este idiota ya va a empezar con el jueguito… algún día de estos se arrepentirá de lo que esta diciendo¡IMBECIL!" - pensó

Oigan mejor vamos... Mina y Rei ya nos deben estar esperando¿no creen? - dijo Ami

Si es cierto, además no queremos perdernos un solo minuto del concierto - dijo Frank - Serena¿no te molesta ir en el asiento de atrás con Ami, verdad?

No Frank, para nada - dijo Serena sonriendo - así podré ir conversando con ella en el camino.

Muy bien, entonces en marcha...-

Darien muy caballerosamente les abrió la puerta dek auto, invitándolas a montarse en el mismo - pasen adelante hermosas señoritas... - les sonrió

Gracias caballero - sonrió Ami quien entro primero. Serena lo miraba desconfiada y de malas maneras, mientras Darien le ofrecía una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se le agradece - le dijo de manera cortante, a la vez que se incorporaba y cerraba bruscamente la puerta, casi a punto de dejarlo son dedos en su mano.

xxx------

Mientras cerca del parque Municipal y en lo alto de un edificio, un hombre joven con vestiduras de soldado, planificaba su estrategia de ataque.

Vaya, este lugar esta bastante lleno - exclamo para si - Se puede notar una gran cantidad de energía que le servirá a mi Señor. No es toda la que tiene la Tierra, pero no esta nada mal para el comienzo del fin de este miserable planeta...- sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta - ¡Demonio Kyna! Prepárate para recibir la orden de ataque.

Si señor - exclamo una voz tenebrosa detrás de él.

xxx------

Los hermanos Tsukino y sus amigos llegaron al parque Municipal. Sus rostros quedaron asombrados por la gran cantidad de personas que había en el sitio. El concierto parecía ser muy esperado por los que se encontraban allí. Había tanta gente que tuvieron que apartarse a un lado para buscar más calmadamente un lugar en donde pudieran ver mejor la tarima.

¡WOW! - exclamo Mina - este lugar esta muy lleno -

Parece ser que el grupo que va a tocar es muy bueno...- dijo Darien mientras veía a unos adolescentes saltar frente al escenario.

¿Y saben como se llama? - pregunto Frank mientras veía pasar a su lado a un grupo de 10 personas.

Bueno, según lo que leí en el folleto de promociones que me entregaron... se llama Caramelos de Cianuro...- mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su prima

¿QUE?- grito Serena - ¡NO PUEDE SER! – comenzó a saltar de emoción.

¿LOS CARAMELOS DE CIANURO VAN A TOCAR EN ESTE LUGAR? - grito un poco más Rei

¿Y GRATIS? - grito aun más Mina

¡AHHHHHH!- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo

Darien las miro con una gran gota en la cabeza. Luego miro a su compañero con un súper signo de interrogación en su rostro, a lo que el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros le explicó: - es uno de los grupos más famosos de este país... una banda de rock alternativo...-

¿Uno de los más famosos? - se extrañó Darien

Pues claro amigo, todo el mundo sabe quienes son... - le dijo Frank un poco sorprendido - ¿tu no?

Pues la verdad que no... - le dijo Darien con media sonrisa - Primera vez que los oigo nombrar...-

¿En que mundo vives Darien? - le pregunto Mina, que daba de saltitos junto con Serena y Rei - ¡sus canciones son de lo más reconocidas! – una vez mas, Mina dejo que la emoción la envolviera y que las estrellitas salieran de sus ojos.

Si es verdad - le dijo Ami - y también de las mejores que hayan sonado en Japón...-

¡Ami! no sabia que te gustaba el rock ... OO - se sorprendió Rei - creía que solo escuchabas música clásica -

Bueno... - se sonrojo Ami - eso es cierto... pero... también me gusta mucho esa banda ...-

Pero aun así me extraña que no sepas de esa banda Darien - dijo Frank

Si pero... - balbuceo Darien

Eso te pasa por vivir solo pendiente de tu trabajo Darien - hoyo decir.

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía esa voz se encontraron con un chico de cabellos rubio ceniza, acompañado de uno de cabellos rojizos y de otro de cabellos castaños.

Hola chicos¿Cómo están? - sonrió Darien al ver al trío acercarse a ellos.

Muy bien amigo... hasta que por fin se te ve la cara - exclamo el chico de cabellos rojizos.

Oigan tampoco exageren - les recrimino - no tenemos tanto tiempo sin vernos, solo 2 semanas…-

¿Y te parece poco? - Pregunto el chico rubio ceniza - Sabemos que tu trabajo es importante, pero debes dedicarle tiempo también a las diversiones ¿no crees ? -

Jeje, si es cierto chicos... lo siento...- dijo apenado.

No te preocupes - le dijo el de cabellos castaños - Oye, ya vemos que estas acompañado...- le dijo al ver a los demás

Así es - les contesto el pelinegro sonriendo - déjenme presentarlos... ya Uds. conocen a mi prima Ami, ellas son sus amigas Rei Hino y Mina Aino. Y ellos son los hermanos Tsukino, Frank y "Niñ…" ejem, quiero decir, Serena…- cuando dijo esto ultimo, la susodicha le lanzo una mirada asesina, que él esquivo olímpicamente.

Es un placer chicos, mi nombre es Sean - dijo el de cabellos rubio ceniza - y ellos son Paul y Joseph…- señalando al de cabellos rojizos y al de cabellos castaños, respectivamente.

Mucho gusto - sonrio Frank - el placer es nuestro – le sonrieron de vuelta.

Si - asintieron las chicas, con excepción de Ami quien estaba sonrojada mirando a uno de ellos.

Eh... Hola Ami… ¿como estas? - dijo Joseph un poco apenado.

Muy bien... Joseph... gracias - le respondió más sonrojada. Serena miraba asombrada a Ami, mientras que Mina y Rei intercambiaban sonrisas maliciosas.

Oigan… ¿Que les parece si buscamos un sitio en donde se vea mejor a la banda, pues desde aquí no se ve nada. Así aprovechamos de darle unas clases a Darien de actualidad nacional - dijo Sean en broma.

¡Hey! - le reclamo Darien.

Todos los demás rieron por el comentario y se dispusieron a buscar lugar.

xxx------

Una joven de cabellos dorados y cortos verificaba el atuendo que se pondría al día siguiente. Quería verse perfecta para ese año escolar que comenzaba en unas cuantas horas. En ese momento, entro una mujer de cabellos verdosos y largos, acompañada de otra de cabellos aguamarina.

¿Que haces? - le pregunto Michiru

Preparándome para mañana... ¿Que les parece lo que me voy a poner?... ¿No esta genial?...- las chicas la miraron extrañadas y con una gota en la cabeza. La Amazona de Urano les estaba mostrando... Un uniforme de Gimnasia.

Emmm... Haruka... si no me equivoco... eso es un uniforme de Gimnasia - balbuceo Setsuna.

¡Claro que lo es! - dijo Harika - ¿que esperabas? -

Pues no se... exclamo Setsuna - un vestido tal vez...-

¿Vestido? - se extraño la Amazona de Urano, mientras su ceño subía de altura - ¿Y desde cuando una profesora de Gimnasia usa vestidos?... ¿Y más para el primer día de clases?... ¡Si los alumnos del Colegio St. Louis me ven con vestido, no me van a querer respetar!

¿Respetaran? - se extraño Setsuna

Ay Setsuna - se rió Michiru - Haruka nunca va a cambiar... ¿no recuerdas que desde la secundaria siempre fue así? Era tan autoritaria y fuerte que hasta los chicos le temían...-

No sólo en esa época - le corrigió la Amazona de Plutón - también fue así en el Milenio de Plata. Recuerda que nosotras éramos las entrenadoras e integrantes de las Amazonas del Sistema Solar…-

Así como lo somos ahora - dijo Haruka muy seria - Sólo que el grupo no esta completo...-

Exactamente - le apoyo Michiru - faltan tres Amazonas... entre ellas la Princesa ... ¿Creen que las encontremos pronto?...-

Esperemos que si - dijo Setsuna - ya el momento se esta acercando cada vez más...-

xxx----

Cuento una a una las estrellas

Se que todas ellas

Son flores que en el cielo crecen para ti

Así vas ascendiendo a las alturas

Yo me quedo a obscuras

Pero no siento miedo, debe ser así…

Todas las personas que se encontraban allí, cantaban a coro esas letras. Entre ellas, tres chicas que saltaban abrazadas y al ritmo de la batería. Detrás de ellas, había un grupo de chicos que las miraban sonrientes y también disfrutaban de la música.

Vaya, el grupo se oye muy bien - asintió Darien - la música es pegajosa…-

¿Ves? te lo dije - sonrió Frank - es uno de los mejores grupos de Japón…-

Y lo mejor que para ser un grupo de Rock, la gente se ha comportado de maravilla - dijo Sean

Es verdad, sobre todo el alocado de Joseph... - dijo Paul

Los chicos voltearon a ver un sonrojado joven que estaba sentado al lado de una mucho más sonrojada chica de cabellos azulados. Los que lo conocían sonrieron divertidos al ver la escena. Normalmente Joseph era un chico alocado que siempre se le ocurrían cosas y ello hacia que sus amigos se metieran en problemas por su culpa. Pero cuando en su camino se cruzaba Ami Mizuno, el chico cambiaba de la noche a la mañana.

¿Como que nuestro amigo consiguió quien lo domara no? - se rió Frank

Pues espero que no esté jugando con Ami - dijo Darien muy serio - ella es muy distinta a todas las que él ha conocido…-

Tal vez es por eso que se comporta muy diferente a como es en realidad - dijo Sean - como que encontró la horma de su zapato -

Pues aun asi, espero que no se sobrepase con ella...- dijo Darien cruzandose de brazos.

Darien no me digas que vas a celar a tu prima de uno de tus mejores amigos - le dijo Frank

¿Tu no celas a tu hermana Frank? - le pregunto Sean

Bueno... sinceramente solo un poco - afirmo frank - No te niego que trato de protegerla... sobre todo de hombres como... ese imbecil... - le cambio la cara completamente, lo que sorprendió mucho a los chicos.

¿De quien hablas?... ¿De un antiguo novio? - pregunto Paul

La verdad no llegaron a ser novios oficialmente, pero mi hermana si estaba muy entusiasmada con él... hasta que se entero de que tenia novia y estaba ya próximo a casarse. Serena quedo destrozada cuando lo supo... - explico el rubio

Vaya joya de hombre... - Dijo Sena de manera sarcástica

Esa fue una de las causas por las que nos mudamos a Kyoto - dijo Frank - mi padre la veía muy triste y decidió que nos veníamos a vivir aquí. Ella no estuvo de acuerdo desde el principio pero al final accedió. Estos primeros días han sido fuertes para ella... ni había querido salir de la casa hasta hoy…-

Pues parece que ahora está con mejor semblante - observó Sean - De todos nosotros, es la que esta disfrutando más el concierto -

Si, así parece - la miro dulcemente su hermano - Aunque a Uds. pueden verla con actitud seria, Serena en realidad es una chica muy alegre. Si los encuentra tristes, ella intentara se sacarles una sonrisa…-

Pues a mi me parece que de verdad es una chica muy dulce, pero a la vez un poco insegura de si misma ... se le nota a leguas... - dijo Paul en tono serio. Todos voltearon a verlo asombrados, sobre todo Frank.

¿Y como sabes eso?... Pues asi es en realidad...-

Digamos que mera intuición - dijo Paul volteando la cara y dada por terminada la conversación

No le hagas caso a Paul - le dijo Sean sonriendo nervioso - a veces dice unas cosas que asustan, pero no lo hace a propósito...-

Si ya veo... - dijo Frank dudoso

Darien había escuchado atento lo que decía el joven rubio y enfoco su mirada hacia la chica de las coletas. Ésta cantaba feliz, saltaba como un conejito pequeño y noto que sus ojos azul cielo brillaban alegremente. Al igual que a Paul, le pareció una chica dulce, que sonreía y vivía despreocupadamente. Primera vez que la veía de esa manera y no con el ceño fruncido como siempre... aunque para ser sinceros, esa actitud también le quedaba hermosa...

Oye Darien… te estamos hablando - le dijo Sean.

¿Eh?... ¿Que? – Los miro - ¿Decían algo? - lo dijo como despertando de un sueño.

¡Pues claro hombre! - le dijo Sean- te preguntábamos si te vas a quedar definitivamente en Kyoto…- lo miro extrañado. No era común en la personalidad de Darien estar divagando por lugares inconclusos.

Si - asintió - ya mis pasantitas acabaron, aunque por los momentos tendré un mes de vacaciones mientras se arregla mis papeles de ingreso en la empresa donde trabajare…-

¿Y que piensas hacer mientras tanto? - preguntó Frank

Pues, la verdad pensaba...- En ese momento se escucharon unos gritos desgarradores acompañados por el destello de luz muy extraña.

¿Pero que es lo q esta ocurriendo? - pregunto Sean

Eso mismo quisiera saber yo - le respondió Darien mirando a la gente correr.

La gente esta corriendo despavorida - dijo Joseph tomando del brazo a Ami - ¿que habrá pasado?

¿Oigan que demonios sucede aquí? - pregunto Rei que a duras penas llegaba a donde estaban los chicos - la gente esta como loca…-

No había terminado de decir esto, cuando escucharon un graznido escalofriante que provenía de algún lugar en el cielo. Sus caras se llenaron de horror al ver a un gran murciélago con cuerpo de mujer que atacaba a diestra y siniestra. Lanzaba unas extrañas luces con las que extraía la energía de todas sus victimas.

Pero... ¿q cosa es esa? - pregunto Mina

No lo se... - dijo Darien - pero hay que escapar de aquí cuanto antes…-

¡Vamos! tenemos que buscar refugio rápido, antes de que esa cosa nos vea - grito Sean buscando con la mirada algo donde esconderse.

Corrieron en medio de unos stands de comida que habían en el parque hasta q lograron refugiarse en uno de ellos. Varios niños estaban llorando en los brazos de sus padres, además los adultos mayores hacían lo posible para esconderse.

Quedémonos aquí, mientras pasa el peligro... - dijo Joseph - no creo que esa cosa nos encuentre aquí...-

Oigan… ¿donde esta Serena? – dijo Ami mirando hacia los lados

Todos los chicos palidecieron, mucho más Frank, al darse cuenta de que su hermana no estaba con ellos. No la había visto desde que la gente había empezado a correr.

Por Dios…- susurro - ¡Serena!- y salio a buscarla.

Espera Frank¡es muy peligroso que salgas! - le grito Joseph, se levanto pero una mano se lo impidio.

Esperen aquí... yo iré tras él - les dijo Darien.

Mientras tanto, las chicas miraban la escena con rabia e impotencia. ¿Como lo harían para transformarse si estaban en compañía?... les produjo una escena incomoda y abrumadora.

Tenemos que hacer algo - dijo Ami en voz baja - no podemos dejar que ese monstruo haga de las suyas...-

Es cierto, pero no podemos transformarnos en Amazonas delante de ellos- dijo Mina - ¡se descubrirá nuestra identidad! -

Pero si no pensamos algo rápido, esa cosa acabara con todos - termino diciendo Rei - tendremos q arriesgarnos a q nos descubran. Y eso incluye explicaciones…-

xxx------

En lo alto del edificio, Ariel observaba gustoso el panorama que había en el parque. Sonreía con satisfacción… le gustaba el espectáculo - Muy bien - dijo siniestramente - hemos recolectado mucha energía entre estos pocos terrícolas... Mi señor estará muy satisfecho - rió de manera tenebrosa.

xxx------

Frank corría desesperado entre la poca gente que quedaba allí - ¡Serena! - grito - ¿Hermana en donde estas¡Serena!...- "¡diablos!... le dije que no se alejara de nosotros¡se lo dije!"

Entre tanto Serena estaba a su vez buscando a sus amigos – Dios… ¿en donde estarán? - se pregunto ya casi con lagrimas en sus ojos - ¡Frank¡Ami¡Mina¡Rei!... ¿donde están? Por favor ayúdenme... ¡FRANK!

Frank oyó el grito de su hermana y por fin la pudo encontrar a unos 3 metros delante de el...

¡Serena! - dijo con un gran suspiro de alivio.

¡Frank! - le grito Serena al verlo

En ese momento, la bestia puso su mirada fija en Serena y se fue directo hacia ella. Frank al ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder, se desespero y comenzó a correr a su lado.

¡SERENA CUIDADO! – atino a gritar.

Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear y darse cuenta de que tenía a la bestia prácticamente encima.

xxx------

¡Oh no! - grito Joseph - la va a atacar - viendo la escena desde su escondite.

xxx------

¡Serena! - gritaron las chicas.

xxx------

Ya la bestia estaba por alcanzar a la chica, cuando de repente esta desapareció de su vista por medio de una sombra negra que pasaba como un rayo.

¿Pero que...? dijo Rei sorprendida.

xxx------

Serena por instinto, cerró los ojos esperando el ataque de la bestia. Pero en cambio noto que unos brazos fuertes y calidos, la abrazaban con fuerza y la sostenían. No entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba. Hasta llego a pensar que era Frank quien la estaba abrazando. Pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando, al abrir sus ojos, se encontró que el dueño de esos brazos no era su hermano mayor.

Eran de un hombre alto y moreno. Estaba vestido con una camisa manga larga, pantalón y botas altas, todas de color negro, que combinaban a su vez con un cinturón de color azul Rey que resaltaba entre el ropaje. Se fijo q en su cuello había una gruesa cadena de oro, cuyo dije llamo la atención de la chica.

Ese símbolo... - pensó Serena – yo… yo lo conozco…-

Alzo su mirada hacia el rostro del hombre y observó que estaba semi-cubierto con un antifaz de color blanco... Y el mismo miraba fijamente y con una dura frialdad a la bestia, que se aproximaba hacia ellos de nuevo con más fiereza que antes.

Entonces en ese momento, Serena tuvo una visión...

Flash Back

¡Endimion entiende, por favor!...-

¡Como quieres que te entienda, Serenity!...- un hombre de armadura negra estaba frente a ella, la oscuridad de la noche no permitía mirar bien sus ojos - ¡me estas pidiendo que no te vuelva a ver!... ¿es que no lo entiendes!... ¡sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido! – Sus ojos brillaban a causa de la emoción – por favor Serenity, no me hagas esto… por favor… solo… déjame amarte, déjame entregarte mi corazón para siempre…- tomo su rostro con sus manos.´

¡NO! – aparto sus manos con un solo movimiento.

¡Y así dices que me amas! – grito el desesperado, y recordó su misión, su deber. No tenía por que recordar eso, no ahora; no quería perderla. A ella no la perdería.

¿Estas dudando mi amor por ti?...- murmuro la hermosa joven de cabellos de oro mientras que gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a surgir por sus mejillas. Y ella recordó todo, la conversación ajena… sus esperanzas se derrumbaron.

No, no Serenity – se dio cuenta de su error – no es así…- intento tomar su mano.

¡Te he dicho que no me vuelvas a tocar, sucio terrícola! - su rostro cambio de actitud, se levanto y de golpe aparto su mano - no me vuelvas a tocar… ¡nunca mas!... de hecho… ¡NUNCA MAS ME VUELVAS A BUSCAR!- su rostro demacrado por frialdad, para tan solo resguardar sus sentimientos.

La chica se dio vuelta, y un haz de luz la envolvió haciéndola desaparecer. Una vez el hombre solo, cayo sobre sus rodillas, con los ojos mirando a la nada y su labio inferior temblaba.

¡SERENITY! –

Flash Back

Serena se sintió débil, con unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse solos, además un fuerte dolor de cabeza atacaba su cabeza y la alteraba. De pronto, un símbolo apareció en su frente ...

Mi cabeza…- susurro – me duele… ese recuerdo… ¡AHHHHHHH!

Tanto fue la fuerza del dolor y del grito, que del símbolo salio una luz muy intensa que lanzo lejos a su salvador y además atravesó al monstruo por la mitad, matándolo al instante.

xxx------

En ese momento, tres chicas quedaron paralizadas al sentir esa energía tan poderosa...

Pero... esa energía... es enorme - balbuceo Michiru mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana.

Esa energía… es... - dijo Setsuna con la mirada perdida.

Es ella... - dijo Haruka con igual expresión.

xxx------

Al mismo tiempo, otras tres chicas que observaban el escenario asombradas, murmuraban por lo bajo.

Princesa...-

Joseph, quien estaba a su lado, las escucha murmurar en silencio... el también ha sentido esa gran energía y no pudo menos que sonreír. - Así que ya apareciste, princesa... - dijo para si mismo - con razón sentí esa aura tan sorprendente al verte por primera vez…-

xxx------

Frank, increiblemente, no estaba asombrado por la situación, estaba en un estado de trance, con un símbolo en la frente igual a la de su hermana. Su mirada perdida miraba sin conciencia los movimientos y las facciones de Serena.

Y de esto mismo, también se dio cuenta Joseph...

xxx------

¿Pero de donde demonios salio esa energía? - se horrorizo Ariel -… es muy poderoso…-

xxx------

Así como apareció, la luz intensa desapareció por completo de la frente de Serena, quien cayó desmayada. Su hermano Frank, corrió con la misma suerte. Sus energías se liberaron de tal manera que los dos quedaron exhaustos. Junto con el cuerpo del joven rubio, se encontraba un hombre que vestía con el mismo estilo de ropa que el salvador de Serena, con la diferencia de que el color de su camisa era de color azul marino y cinturón era de color negro.

También llevaba una cadena gruesa de oro, pero con un dije distinto al otro. El hombre estiro sus manos hacia el chico para darle un poco de energía y ayudarlo a recuperarse... cuando lo logro y Frank consiguió levantarse, el hombre misterioso le dijo:

Vamos, debes ayudarla - y señalo con la cabeza hacia Serena.

Frank no sabia que decir, pero no se hizo de rogar y fue a socorrer a su hermana quien aun estaba desmayada. Mientras el hombre miraba hacia el lugar en donde el salvador de Serena cayó también desmayado por el golpe. Este era auxiliado a su vez por otro hombre vestido de igual manera, pero con una camisa vino tinto, cinturón rojo y otro dije en su cuello. Tambien sus rostros estaban semi cubiertos por antifaces blancos.

El hombre le hizo una señal al otro, y ambos dieron un salto junto con el salvador de Serena, aun inconsciente, desapareciendo al instante.

xxx------

Demonios, esa energía ha acabado con mi Ente - dijo Ariel muy enojado - Pero esto no queda así... tengo que averiguar de donde salio... y así podré apoderaren de ella...- Y sin decir más... desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche...

xxx------

Serena, hermana por favor abre tus ojos - le suplico Frank quien tomaba en sus manos el rostro de la chica

Vamos Serena, recuperate - le dijo Rei - ¡no nos tengas en ascuas!...-

Creo que la impresión por ver al monstruo fue muy fuerte - dijo Joseph – pero ...tampoco era tan feo... -

¿Pero que dices? - Casi le grita Mina - ¿acaso no viste la expresión horrible que tenia?... ¿Que hubieses hecho tu?...-

Seguramente salir corriendo... - murmura Sean

Oí eso que dijiste¿eh? - le grita Joseph - ¿además no te das cuenta que puedes arruinar mi status? - dijo viendo disimuladamente a Ami.

Si... claro... - dijo Sean con una gota en la cabeza.

Oye Darien¿y tú?... ¿como estas con ese golpe en la cabeza? - le pregunto Paul por lo bajo

Solo un poco adolorido... - dijo algo sonriente - ese monstruo me lanzo un ataque potente al verme, pero menos mal que solo fue un rasguño...-

Tuviste suerte de que estaba cerca para auxiliarte - le dijo Paul - sino, no estuvieras contándolo…-

Oigan, creo que ya Serena esta despertando - dijo Ami

Serena abrió poco a poco los ojos y miro a sus amigos, quienes tenían cara de máxima preocupación por su amiga...

Que... ¿que paso? - pregunto aturdida - ¿por que estoy en el suelo?...- se incorporo con la ayuda de su hermano.

Te desmayaste... - le explico Frank - ¿no recuerdas que fue lo que paso?

No mucho - dijo la rubia - lo ultimo q recuerdo fue q los estaba buscando... de repente se me desaparecieron de la vista...-

¿Nos desaparecimos? - pregunto Darien - será que tú por andar de despistada, te perdiste... ¿es que no sabes en que mundo estas parada?...-

¡Oye!... ¿que te pasa? - le grito Serena - Yo no soy despistada, además prefiero ser así a que no sepa nada de la actualidad que hay de mi país... ¿no te da pena?...-

¿QUE! - dijo Darien todo sonrojado - Eso es porque soy un hombre que trabaja¡no tengo tiempo para niñerías! -

¿Ah si? - le dijo Serena sarcásticamente - pues eso lo dudo... - y le saco la lengua

Mientras ellos discutían, los demás los veían con una gran gota en la cabeza...

Por lo que me doy cuenta, no se llevan muy bien - dijo Sean

Que mal, y yo que creía que caerían muy bien - dijo Ami triste.

Pues por lo menos ya sabemos que Serena se encuentra mejor... - dijo Joseph.

Si - afirmo Rei - pero lamentablemente el concierto se arruino…- se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba el suelo enojada.

Pues ya habrán otros Rei - la consoló Sean golpeando suavemente su hombro.

¡Siii!... además para la próxima intentare conocer a los chicos de la banda para que vean esta belleza - dijo Mina con un signo de victoria en su mano.

¡Ayyy Mina! - dijeron Rei y Ami al instante.

El que los escuchaba en silencio era Frank... desde que vio a su hermana en brazos de aquel hombre, no pudo evitar tener una visión... una terrible visión...

Notas de la Autora: Hola de nuevo a todos! Espero que estén super bien ...

Primero que nada quiero pedir mil disculpas a cada uno de ustedes por el retraso y por lo que paso con los chapters anteriores... la verdad es que no se que fue lo que paso con esto último y de un modo u otro no se ha podido arreglar muy bien que se diga ... les pido muchas disculpas, eso fue algo que se me fue de las manos! Espero que me entiendan un poco ... Y por el retraso, más que todo ha sido por mi trabajo, he estado super full estos dias ... pero aunque no habia podido subir el capitulo todos estos días, he ido adelantando más el fic ... para el proximo les prometo no tardarme tanto ...

La otra cosita que queria decirles es que les agradezco mucho mucho los reviews que me han enviado ... ya por lo menos se que el fic ha estado gustando, y tambien que han tenido muchas dudas sobre algunos personajes y sus situaciones dentro de la trama ... Creo que en este chapter se han podido aclarar uno que otro detalle ... pero cualquier cosa me preguntan ok?

Ahora voy con los reviews ...

Pola Kaiou: Hola chiquilla ... la Alfred Hitchcook de Latinoamerica jejejejejeje ... que te puedo decir? Nada, solo que un millon de gracias por todo! ... creo que deberia darte tus cuantos creditos en este trabajo ... me has ayudado un monton! Y eso que tenemos distintas formas de pensar a la hora de hacer un fic ... Y en cuanto a tus fic's ... me tienes en ascuas! ... a ver cuando actualizas, aunque ya has actualizado en dos... te deseo toda la suerte del mundo y te me me portas bien eh? De nuevo miles de agradecimientos para ti!

Luna: oye como crees que yo vaya a pensar que eres metiche? Claro que no ... ya me he dado cuenta que te ha estado gustando la historia y te has preocupado en decirme lo del problemita, asi que no te preocupes ... Creo que son cosas que pasan, pero te prometo que no vuelve a suceder ... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ... ya vendran muchas sorpresas por alli en cuanto a las chicas y los chicos ... Espero haberte aclarado alguna que otra incognita, pero cualquier cosa me preguntas .. Cuidate!

Dianazul: Que bueno que te esta gustando la historia ... eso me da muchos animos para seguir escribiendo ... Gracias! ... En cuanto a tus dudas, dejame decirte que SI, las chicas saben de su pasado y Darien tambien, solo que recuerdan parte del mismo ... Setsuna, quien es quien las protege y entrena junto con Haruk, no quiere que, por los momentos, ellas recuerdem TODO. En su momento sabras el por qué de ésto. Las dos siluetas que observan a Serena, NO son de los Generales ... son de guerreros que estuvieron en el Milenio de Plata ... Aun faltan muchos personajes por descubrirse, pero cada uno de ellos tienen parte importante en la historia .. En cuanto a tu pregunta de que si van a salir Luna y Artemis, aun lo estoy pensando un poco ... tal vez más adelante lo hagan, pero de una manera distinta ... Muchas gracias por tus reviews y espero tenerte pronto de buelta!

Hechizera Leiza: Hola! Como estas? Gracias por tu review ... cada uno de los que recibo me dan muchos animos ... Tal vez tienes razon ... estoy tramando muchas cosas para este fic jejejejejeje ... solo le pido a Dios que me ilumine la mente, porque no se si estaras de acuerdo conmigo, pero lo peor que le puede pasar a un escritor son las "lagunas mentales" ... En cuanto a tu duda, creo que ya se ha aclarado un poco ... NO son los generales sino los Guerreros que existieron en el Milenio de Plata ... por ahora ya van cuatro, entre ellos el Principe de la Tierra ... Espero que de los que por ahora han aparecido, les gusten sus personalidades ... Espèro que sigamos en contacto y cuidate muchote!

AnnitaChibaKou: Holas! Como te va? Sí, es cierto eso que dices en cuanto ponerle otro hermano a Serena ... y menos que no sea entre los personajes originales de la serie ... aunque aun exista Sammy (que por cierto, me recuerda mucho a mi hermano menor jajajajaja). Te cuento que desde que empece a ver Sailor Moon, aparte me imaginaba esta historia... claro, eso no quiere decir que la historia original no me haya gustado (es más. La adoro). Pero por algo esto es de ficción no? Jejejejeje . Espero que sigas en contacto y que te guste más el fic. Besitos!

Shiakary Sei: Hola que tal? Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones ... me contenta mucho que te guste el fic ... si supieras que es el primero que hago ... siempre tuve el temor de hacer uno, y en este, todavia estoy muy "pinina"... pero menos mal que tengo a un "angelito de la guarda" que me ayuda muchisimo jejejejejeje. Espero que te mantengas en la historia y espero tu review! Bye!

Sol: Hola! Bueno, que te puedo decir? De nuevo mil disculpas ... en verdad no se que fue lo que paso a la hora de subir el ultimo chapter ... tratare de que no vuelva a suceder, pero aun asi espero que los demás chapters te gusten y espero tu review para que me digas que tal te parecieron ... Cuidate!

Bueno, espero todos sus reviews sobre este chapter... tambien espero que se rian mucho con los personajes, ya que eso es a lo que quiero llegar con este fic ... que tenga su toque de humor negro (y blanco tambien) ... Cualquier pregunta, no duden en escrbirme

Se me cuidan mucho eh?

Mirianky


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

EL PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA. NUESTRO GRUPO CRECE.

La habitación se oscureciò repentinamente. Sòlo una potente luz roja podia iluminar un poco el sitio, pero ese no era su deber...

Ariel... - resono la luz

Si mi señor ... aqui estoy... - respondiò el joven general

¿Me puedes explicar que sucediò¿Por que fallaste en tu misiòn? No es tu costumbre hacerlo ... - le reprochò la voz

Es cierto mi señor... no lo tome como una excusa, pero esta vez sucediò algo sorprendente... algo que se me escapo de mis manos... - dijo el joven bajando su rostro y apretando sus manos de la impotencia que sentia.

¿Y que fue eso? - le cuesetionò la voz

Estaba cumpliendo con mi trabajo, cuando de repente un poder inimaginable apareciò de la nada y acabo con mi demonio... no me di cuenta de donde salio, pero si era muy poderoso... nunca habia visto algo parecido - le dijo Ariel - no desde...

¿Desde cuando? - le pregunto la voz

Sonarà increible que se lo diga... pero no habia visto un poder igual, desde... los años del Milenio de Plata... - le dijo el joven levantando la vista

¿El Milenio de Plata? - le cuestiono la voz - pero ese reinado junto con el de los demàs planetas, fue destruido. Todos y cada uno de sus habitantes fueron asesinados. El reinado de la Luna sobreviviò un poco màs de tiempo hasta el ataque de la Tierra... ¿Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?

Si mi señor... ese poder es muy parecido a los que tenian los guerreros de aquella vez...

Pues entonces, averigua de donde sale ese poder... y al que lo tenga en sus manos... DESTRUYELO!

Si mi señor... asi se hara - dijo el joven general

...ooooooooooooooooooooooo...

FLASH BACK

" No puede ser que esto estè pasando... No puede ser que la Tierra nos haga esto " - dijo un joven rubio y de ojos grises, que caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del palacio lunar

De repente se encontrò con un joven un poco màs alto que èl, de cabellos negros y de porte gallardo. No le veia el rostro, pero sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba... Tambien ese joven venia apresurado...

"Que demonios haces aqui?" - le pregunto furioso a la imagen - " ¿No te basta con lo que acaba de pasar? Tu planeta nos ha declarado la guerra, y sin razon alguna!"

"Por favor Apolo, no tenemos tiempo para discutir eso ahora - le dijo el otro joven - tenemos que encontrar a Serenity, està a punto de cometer un gravisimo error.

"¿Serenity¿Un error¿De que estas hablando? - le pregunto el rubio

"Tenemos que encontrarla rapido, antes de que cometa una locura" - le dijo el joven angustiado mientras retomaba su paso rapido

El joven rubio no se hizo de rogar y tambien salio disparado detras del otro hombre. Buscando desesperadamente por todas las habitaciones y salones del palacio a la joven princesa de la Luna, sin ningun exito. Hasta que en una habitaciòn oscura... la encontraron muerta. Su cuerpo estaba atravesado por una filosa espada.

El joven Apolo, no daba credito a sus ojos a lo que veia en ese instante, que cayo de rodillas desfallecido...

"Serenity... no... SERENITY!- grito

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Frank desperto sobresaltado y sudoroso. Habia tenido ese sueño otra vez. Si, ese maldito sueño que no lo dejaba dormir durante las noches. Cada vez que lo tenia, despertaba de tan mal humor, que ni su propia madre lo soportaba. Al principio lo tomo como una simple pesadilla, pero cada vez màs se hacia màs frecuente... y màs real.

Pero algo increible sucedio... la noche anterior, durante el ataque al parque, tuvo la misma visiòn... en el mismo momento en que un hombre desconocido, salvaba a su hermana de las garras de un monstruo. Fue tanta su impresiòn que cayo desmayado, hasta que otro desconocido lo ayudo a sobreponerse. Aunque al principio le parecio extraño, tenia la certeza de conocer a esos hombres... alguna vez... en alguna parte ...

Vamos Frank - se dijo a si mismo acostado en su cama y mirando al techo de su habitación - es algo ilogico, jamás los habias visto... ¿Como vas a saber quienes son?

Y sin màs se volvio a recostar en su almohada, hasta que un grito lo sobresalto...

¡AHHHHHHHHHHH...! - oyo desde afuera

El rubio se levanto rapidamente de su cama, alarmado por semejante griterio.

¿Que sucede? Que fue ese grito? - pregunto sobresaltado despues de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

¡LLEGO TARDE! LLEGO TARDE! - oyo decir a Serena que pasaba por su lado corriendo - NO PUEDE SER QUE EN MI PRIMER DIA DE CLASES VAYA A LLEGAR TARDE!

Eso te pasa por llegar tan tarde anoche Serena... - le reprocho su madre - Y por supuesto te quedaste dormida.

¡AHHH Y AHORA QUE PENSARA LA MADRE SUPERIORA¡¡¡QUE SOY UNA FLOJA! SI... ESO PENSARA - lloriqueo la joven rubia mientras recogia su maletin

Frank que la observaba con una gota en la cabeza, (al fin y al cabo su adorable hermanita siempre armaba unos escandalos por nada), no pudo menos que decirle:

Bueno hermana, esperame un momento para cambiarme y arreglarme. Yo te llevare a la escuela... - le dijo mientras iba a entrar a su recamara

NO, NO ME VA A DAR TIEMPO! - le dijo Serena mientras tomaba rapidamente su mochila - Ademàs, tú te tardas mucho vistiendote...

Pe... pero ... - balbuceó - si tan solo me esp...

NO PUEDO... GRACIAS HERMANO! - le grito cuando bajaba las escaleras - NOS VEMOS MAS TARDEEEEE!

El joven rubio quedo paralizado...

...ooooooooooooooooo...

Mientras, en el prestigioso Colegio St. Louis, tres chicas conversaban muy seriamente acerca de un insolito acontecimiento que habia sucedido hacia no màs de varias horas.

Ese... ese poder es increible... - dijo Haruka - que yo recuerde, nunca vi a la Princesa utilizar tal poder.

Ni yo tampoco - dijo asombrada Setsuna – A pesar que el pasado teniamos armas con que defendernos y sólo usabamos nuestros poderes en casos verdaderamente extremos ... jamás en la vida vi un poder de esa envergadura ... Aunque – dijo pensativa - una vez la Reina Serenity me comento que los poderes de cada una no estaban despiertos en su totalidad ...

¿Quieres decir que aun cuando los utilizaramos, no los teniamos al máximo? - le pregunto Michiru - ¿Como podria suceder eso?

No lo se - razono Setsuna - la Reina nunca me lo llego a decir...

Pero de todas formas, el poder que sentimos ayer fue tremendamente poderoso... - dijo Michiru - Si es la Princesa, como pudo llevar su poder al limite de sus capacidades?

Pues tendremos que averiguarlo ... dijo Haruka, apoyada en una pared - Y hoy es el dia...

Si efectivamente encontramos a la Princesa, tendremos que ir preparando a las Inners... - asintió Setsuna - Y encontrar rapidamente a Júpiter y a Saturno... No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo...

...ooooooooooooooooo...

Tengo que llegar... tengo que llegar - decia Serena a si misma mientras corria - Dios, por que tenia que pasarme esto precisamente hoy?

Justo cuando doblaba una esquina, sintió que chocaba contra algo semiblando... No sabia por qué, pero sintió la misma calidez de cuando el desconocido del antifaz blanco, la rescato del monstruo. Más su sorpresa fue mayuscula cuando se dio cuenta de quien era... Darien...

Oye "niña pervertida" fijate por donde caminas - le dijo un poco ceñudo el pelinegro - ¿no te das cuenta de que puedes lastimar a alguien corriendo de esa manera?

¿Y tu no te cansas de fastidiarme la vida? - le reprochó Serena enojada - ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer¡¡¡Haz algo productivo! Como por ejemplo - se puso a pensar - tomar clases de historia contemporanea... - dijo algo divertida

¿Y vas a seguir con eso? - dijo Darien recordando el concierto de la noche anterior - ya te dije que yo no tengo tiempo para niñerias como esa ...

Si ya veo ... - le dijo dubitativa - por eso pasas verguenzas con la gente - y le saco la lengua

Si... - le dijo malicioso - pero a ti no te da pena que te vean con libros de explicito contenido ¿verdad? ...

A Serena le cambio por completo la cara de burla por una de verguenza.

¿Y tu todavia me vas a seguir molestando con eso? - le dijo apretando sus puños - ya te dije mil veces que el libro NO ES MIO!

Si, claro... - le dijo Darien sin creerle - ... ¿Te imaginas si alguno de los chicos se llegara a enterar de ello? Además, una por una no es trampa... me la debias...

Eres un ... - dijo Serena apretando cada vez más sus puños, cuando de repente se acordó de que estaba retrasada para llegar al Colegio.

AHHHHHH! LLEGO TARDE! - y salio disparada cual rayo, dejando a un Darien con una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro... aunque despues esbozo una sonrisa al verla cruzar la proxima esquina.

...oooooooooooooooooo...

Ese imbecil - pensaba Serena enojada - por su culpa me he retrasado más de la cuenta ...

Pero para su asombro, la escuela no habia abierto aun sus puertas y afuera se encontraban un sin numero de chicas que esperaban. Todas ellas estaban vestidas como Serena... el uniforme del Colegio constaba en una blusa manga larga blanca con puños de color azul marino y en cuyo cuello las alumnas debian ponerse un lazo delgado del mismo color de los puños. Tambien constaba de un jumper, que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, en azul marino con delgadas lineas color verde oscuro que formaban cuadros algo grandes; además de que el mismo, entallaba un poco las figuras de las alumnas. Y, por suspuesto, usaban medias blancas un poco largas y zapatos negros.

Serena al ver a tantas chicas, se cohibió un poco. Recordó de pronto, que el mudarse a Kyoto implicaba que su vida cambiaria por completo... y eso incluia su vida escolar y social. Como siempre, su inseguridad salio a flote y se tuvo que recostar en una pared para tranquilizarse un poco, cuando escucho un pequeño sollozo al lado de ella. Fue cuando vio a una niña de no más de 11 años, de cabellos negros de corte medio que lloraba sentada con las piernas juntas.

Oye pequeña¿que te pasa¿por que lloras? - le pregunto preocupada mientras se agachaba.

La niña levanto sus ojos violeta hacia Serena. Tenia una mirada muy dulce, propio de una niña de su edad.

Es que... tengo miedo ... - le dijo la niña mirando a otro lado

¿Y eso por que? - le pregunto Serena

Lo que pasa ... es que soy nueva en esta escuela - le respondio triste - no conozco a nadie. Mi papá me inscribio aqui, pero yo no queria. ¡YO QUERIA QUEDARME EN MI OTRA ESCUELA! - sollozo más fuerte.

Serena le miro con lastima. Ella sabia perfectamente como se sentia...

Te entiendo por lo que estas pasando... y no sabes cuanto ... - le dijo la rubia

La niña la miró asombrada... ¿que queria decir con eso?

Yo tambien soy nueva en la escuela, tuve que dejar a mis amigos en Tokyo. - dijo la rubia muy seria mientras miraba hacia el suelo - Todo por mudarme aqui con mi familia. Sé que no es facil pasar por una situación asi, pero ya veras que todo pasara - le dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa

La pequeña oyo con gran atención lo que le decia Serena. ¿De verdad los crees? - le pregunto

No solo eso... - le dijo la rubia sonriente - estoy segura

La niña se seco las lagrimas y esbozo una sonrisa. Esas palabras la reconfortaron mucho. Las dos se levantaron del suelo, a lo que la pequeña dijo:

Gracias!- y sin decir más, salto a los brazos de Serena.

La rubia se sorprendio un poco con el gesto, pero igualmente le devolvio el abrazo. La niña era realmente muy dulce y sus ojos violetas eran muy hermosos. Serena los miro y le pareció ver en ellos mucha sabiduria... algo que era muy extraño porque apenas era una niña.

Sin más, desperto de su letargo y le dijo a la niña:

No hay de que, además si tanto te preocupas por no hacer amigos, aqui tienes a una... - le dijo dulcemente

¿De verdad? - le pregunto la niña con un brillo en los ojos

Sip - le dijo sonriente - yo me llamo Serena Tsukino ¿y tu?

Yo soy Hotaru Tomoe... ¿de verdad no te importa ser mi amiga¡¡Soy mucho más pequeña que tu! - le pregunto algo preocupada

Claro que no me importa - le dijo Serena tranquilizandola – ¿a ti si?

No, tampoco - dijo Hotaru sonriente

Pues, entonces seamos amigas... de las mejores... cuando necesites ayuda, aqui estare yo - le dijo con un signo de triunfo en sus manos

Siiii! - dijo la oji violeta muy alegre

En ese momento las puertas del Colegio se abrieron de par en par, permitiendo que las alumnas entraran en él... Hotaru retrocedio un poco, pero Serena le ofrecio la mano solidariamente, a lo que la pequeña la tomo sin reparos y juntas entraron al inmeso Colegio de Kyoto.

...ooooooooooooooooo...

Vaya ya era hora de que abrieran el Colegio ¿no creen chicas? - dijo Rei caminando hacia el patio

Pues por mi, no hubiesen abierto esa puerta nunca - decia Mina con un bostezo

¡Mina no digas eso! Es la escuela no una carcel - dijo Ami siguiendolas

Eso lo dices porque tu eres feliz aqui...- le dijo la rubia algo resignada - te la pasas estudiando siempre.

Tu tambien deberias hacer lo mismo Mina - le dijo Rei mirandola de reojo - tus notas del año pasado no fueron muy buenas que digamos...

Además de que llegas siempre tarde a clases ... - razono Ami

¿Ya basta no? No quisiera que este año ustedes empiecen a decirme lo mismo de siempre - les reprocho Mina - Recuerden que este es nuestro ultimo año en esta escuela y debemos tener recuerdos hermosos al final de curso. No todo debe ser libros y libros...

Si pero... - le dijo Ami

Oigan no es esa Serena? - les pregunto Rei mirando hacia una parte del patio de la escuela.

Las otras dos chicas voltearon y efectivamente vieron a la oji azul acompañada por una niña de cabellos oscuros.

Y esa niña quien sera? - pregunto Mina extrañada

...ooooooooooooooooooooooo...

Setsuna se detuvo de repente, poniendo su mirada en algun punto del suelo. Las dos chicas que iban con ellas, se preocuparon un poco ante la actitud de su compañera.

¿Que pasa Setsuna? - le pregunto al fin Michiru

Ella... esta aqui... en este lugar - dijo seria - y las otras dos Amazonas... tambien...

...oooooooooooooooooooooooo...

La Madre Superiora les habia dado un discurso de bienvenida a las alumnas del Colegio. Todas la escuchaban atentas y en silencio. La verdad, es que la monja les inspiraba admiración y respeto. Al final, la Superiora las invitó a pasar a sus respectivos salones en forma pausada y sin armar alboroto.

Serena tuvo que acompañar a la pequeña Hotaru a su salon de clases para que èsta estuviese más tranquila. Le tuvo que prometer que a la hora del receso la buscaria para tomar su merienda juntas.

Ya estaba por irse a su salon de clases cuando escucho que la llamaban por su nombre...

¡Serena! - oyo decir

¿Eh¿Chicas? - dijo volteando su cara - ¡chicas!

Serena fue corriendo hacia sus amigas. No podia creer que ellas tambien estaban estudiando alli...

Serena, no me digas que vas a estudiar aquí – dijo Ami, mientras le daba un abrazo

Asi es – asintio la rubia – estare en el ultimo año de Preparatoria.

Que bien Serena¡vamos a estudiar juntas! - le dijo Mina, mientras iban en dirección al salon de clases

¿De verdad? - dijo emocionada Serena

Si que casualidad ¿no? - les dijo Rei - Aunque no nos dijiste nada...

Si es cierto... - les dijo Serena algo apenada - se me olvido mencionar ese detalle...

No importa - le dijo Ami sonriente - por lo menos ya tienes a unas amigas aqui, asi que no se te va a hacer dificil adaptarte.

Definitivamente este año sera inolvidable - dijo Mina de manera triunfante

Siiiiii - dijeron todas más animadas

...oooooooooooooooooo...

En un departamento del centro de la ciudad, cuatro chicos estaban charlando tranquila y seriamente. El tema de conversación: Lo sucedido en el concierto. No en vano era un tema muy importante

Darien, en realidad te arriesgaste mucho al salir detras de Frank... tanto él como las chicas pudieron descubrir tu identidad secreta - le dijo Sean preocupado. Aunque él tambien habia salido del escondite pero de un modo más discreto.

Si eso es muy cierto... - dijo Joseph - ¿se imaginan que hubiese pasado si las chicas lo llegan a saber?. La que se arma!

¿Pero que querian que hiciera? - les pregunto Darien - Frank se estaba arriesgando a que el monstruo lo atacara sin piedad. Y su hermana... bueno, ya vieron lo que iba a pasar...

Es cierto, además teniamos que atacar a esa bestia - razono Paul quien venia con unas tazas de cafe- no podiamos dejar que se saliera con la suya. Nuestra misión consiste en proteger este planeta cueste lo que cueste.

Si, aunque nuestro batallon no esta completo... - dijo Joseph con gesto derrotado - faltan 5 guerreros y ya el enemigo esta atacando la Tierra. Se nos va a poner dificil.

¿El llamado guerrero de la sabiduria se esta rindiendo? - lo miro de reojo Sean

Claro que no - dijo Joseph de manera desafiante - solo que me preocupa el hecho de que no estemos todos los guerreros juntos... y el dar con ellos ha sido muy complicado ¿o no?

Si es cierto - dijo Sean cerrando sus ojos

Tenemos que hallar la manera de dar con ellos... nosotros cuatro no podremos solos con el enemigo - dijo Paul seriamente - y tambien debemos ayudar al Principe de la Tierra en su ... problema.

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver a Darien, quien estaba de espaldas a ellos mirando por la ventana. Se reflejaba una gran tristeza en sus ojos azul marino.

Pobre Darien - penso Joseph - No sabe que su princesa esta más cerca de lo que se imagina...

...oooooooooooooooooo...

Las cuatro chicas se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Sus pupitres eran unos mesones en donde cabian perfectamente dos personas. Pero solo se permitia que se sentara una alumna por meson. A Serena le llamo la atención esto, ya que pensaba que se iba a sentar junto con cualquiera de las chicas...

Oigan y por que si hay dos asientos en un meson¿solo se tiene que usarse una sola¿y la otra silla quien la ocupa? - pregunto curiosa a Rei quien estaba en el meson de al lado

Es por una tradición que hay en este colegio - le estaba explicando Rei por lo bajo - cuando las alumnas llegan al ultimo año de preparatoria, vienen tutores de afuera para ayudarlas a prepararse para cuando pasen al otro nivel: el de la Universidad. Y es por eso que el asiento que esta a tu lado es para quien llegara a ser tu tutor.

Ohhh! que curioso - dijo Serena asombrada - en donde estudie en Tokyo no hacian eso...

Yo espero con ansias el día en el que nos presenten a nuestros tutores – dijo Mina emocionada

¿Y eso por que? - pregunto Ami

¡Claro! - dijo con estrellitas en los ojos – Siempre vienen chicos guapos a esta escuela ... y me imagino que quien llegue a ser mi Tutor debe parecer un Adonis – dijo imaginadose a un chico super guapo y musculoso.

Ayyy Mina ... tú siempre pensando en lo mismo ... - dijo Rei resignada mientras se podia ver a Mina babeandose.

En ese momento entro la Madre Superiora y todas las chicas se levantaron. Al dar los buenos dias, las invito a sentarse de nuevo. Les dio una pequeña charla de bienvenida y las convidó a dar el ejemplo a las alumnas más chicas del Colegio. Aun asi les advirtió que sabia que no tendria problemas con ninguna de ellas porque sabia que era uno de los salones más aplicados del lugar. Tambien les hablo sobre los Tutores que llegarian la proxima semana, y que no solo les ayudarian para el paso a la universidad sino tambien para aquellas materias en las que tuviesen problemas. Aclarado todo, la Madre Superiora se dispuso a presentar a las nuevas alumnas, en las que, por supuesto se encontraba Serena.

En total, contandola a ella eran cuatro chicas, pero una le llamo la atención a Serena más que las otras... Una chica de cabellos castaños, largos, recogidos en una coleta. Ojos verdes y muy alta. Esta chica tenia una mirada muy seria. Tambien Rei, Mina y Ami miraban atentas a la chica.

Espero que sean muy buenas compañeras y las traten bien. Ellas son excelentes chicas que tambien sabran ayudarlas cuando las necesiten - dijo la Madre Superiora guiñandole un ojo a Serena.

Y sin decir más, la Superiora se retiró, dandole tiempo a las alumnas de hablar un poco mientras esperaban que comenzara su proxima clase.

Mientras, Serena observaba a la chica de cabellos castaños sentarse en su respectiva silla. La misma se encontraba sentada detras del meson de Mina. No podia dejar de mirarla ... habia algo en ella que le llamaba muchisimo la atención ... ¿serian esos hermosos zarcillos en forma de rosas, que tenia la chica en sus orejas?

¿Oye Serena sucede algo? Te ves muy callada - le pregunto Ami

¿Eh? No nada Ami... solo son los nervios del primer dia - le dijo Serena simulando una sonrisa - y a todas estas... ¿que clases nos toca ahora?

Segun el horario... - dijo Ami analizando la hoja - Matematicas...

¿MATEMATICAS? - aullo Mina - Definitivamente las monjas nos amargaron el primer dia de clases... - dijo cruzandose de brazos

...ooooooooooooo...

Ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana cuando la hora del receso llego para las alumnas. Serena y las chicas salieron felices del salon de clases. La clase de Matematicas estuvo muy pesada, y la profesora se veia que era muy estricta. Aquello desilusiono un poco a la rubia de coletas... Ella era muy buena alumna, le gustaba mucho estudiar... pero las Matematicas eran su tortura. Y por lo visto, ese año la tortura seria mucho mayor... De las chicas, Mina estaba igual de angustiada que ella. La alocada Diosa del Amor, como se hacia llamar no era tan mala alumna, solo era un poco floja para estudiar y esa materia tambien la deprimia. Rei, en cambio no tenia tantos problemas... tal vez un poco en el estudio de la Historia, pero por lo demás todo estaba bien. Mientras que Ami... bueno ella es un caso especial... no solo era la mejor alumna del salon sino la de todo el colegio!

Oigan ¿en donde nos vamos a sentar a merendar?- pregunto Serena algo desesperada - me muero de hambre...

¿Que les parece si nos sentamos bajo el arbol de cerezo? - les dijo Rei

Muy buena idea, solo espero que otras chicas no se hayan sentado alli - dijo Ami

¡Pues vamos pronto! - dijo Mina

De repente Serena se acordo de algo...

Chicas si quieren adelantense... tengo que ir al salon de 5to. grado - dijo la rubia

¿Al salon de 5to grado? - pregunto Mina extrañada - ¿y eso?

Tengo que ir a buscar a una amiguita - les dijo sonriente - le prometi que asi lo haria cuando llegara la hora del receso.

Pues yo te acompaño Serena - le dijo Ami - Mina y Rei pueden ir mientras al arbol a esperarnos...

¿No les importa chicas? - les pregunto Serena

Claro que no amiga - le guiño el ojo Mina - nosotras estaremos esperandolas

¡Muy bien, entonces vamos! - dijo Rei

Serena y Ami iban caminando hacia el salon de 5to. grado en busca de Hotaru. No hubo necesidad de llegar hasta el, ya que la pequeña habia salido desde hacia un tiempo a esperar a Serena.

¡Serena! - dijo corriendo feliz hacia ella - crei que no ibas a venir...

Siempre cumplo mis promesas Hotaru - le dijo con una sonrisa - y esta no iba a ser la excepción...

¿Y ella quien es? - le pregunto Hotaru cuando vio a Ami con Serena

Ella es Ami Mizuno - le dijo la rubia presentandosela - mi vecina y amiga

Mucho gusto Hotaru - le dijo la peliazul - espero que seamos buenas amigas.

Igual yo - dijo la niña sonriendole y dandole una reverencia - ¿y ahora a donde vamos?

Vamos al arbol de cerezo, alla nos esperan dos amigas para merendar - dijo Ami

¿Y que tal tu salon Hotaru? - le pregunto Serena mientras empezaban a caminar - ¿como son tus compañeros?

Pues ¿que crees Serena? ya tengo dos amigas! - le dijo sonriente - una se llama Miko y la otra se llama Umi.

¡Que bueno pequeña! - le dijo Serena sonriente - cuando quieras les dices para que vengan a merendar con nosotras ¿verdad Ami?

¿No hay problema Ami? - le pregunto Hotaru preocupada

Claro que no, Hotaru - la tranquilizo Ami - Y no creo que las demás tengan problemas tampoco

¡Que bien! - dijo Hotaru tomando de la mano a Serena y a Ami

Las tres chicas llegaron al arbol de cerezo en donde las esperaban Mina y Rei. Al principio éstas se sorprendieron al ver que Serena traia a una niña de aprox. 11 años a comer con ellas, pero increiblemente Hotaru era muy madura para su edad. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ya la consideraron como una miembro mas del grupo.

Todas reian gustosamente y disfrutaban de su comida cuando Ami volteo hacia uno de los arboles cercanos y miro a la chica de cabellos castaños que comia sola. Se le veia muy triste.

Oigan, esa chica se ve muy sola - les dijo seria - me di cuenta que en el salon no le hablaba a nadie

Es cierto - dijo Rei tambien mirando hacia donde estaba la chica - ¿sera que es muy tímida?

No, no es eso ... segun lo que escuche en el salon de clases - dijo Mina de manera misteriosa - ella viene de otra ciudad, se fue de su otra escuela porque se la pasaba peleando... Y se nota que es muy fuerte¿no ven lo alta que es?

Serena observaba a la chica... si, en verdad se veia que era una chica muy fuerte ... pero ... tambien se le notaba un semblante de tristeza en su mirada.

Pues invitemosla a sentarse con nosotras – solto Serena de repente

¿Queeee¿Serena, estas loca¿No oiste lo que acabo de decir? - le aullo Mina

No importa... es más ... yo misma ire a decirle - dijo levantandose del pasto

¿No crees que te estas arriesgando? - le pregunto Rei sorprendida - no sabemos con lo que pueda salir...

No lo creo - dijo la rubia - no le veo maldad en su mirada - y sin decir más fue resuelta hacia el lugar en donde estaba la chica

Vaya, Serena si que es valiente - murmuro Hotaru

Más bien diria que es muy confiada ... - dijo Rei frunciendo un poco el ceño y cruzandose de brazos, mientras que las demás asentían freneticamente

...oooooooooooooooo...

La chica de cabellos castaños tenia el pensamiento en otro lugar cuando escucho que le hablaban de repente.

Hola...

Sorprendida levanto la mirada y se encontró con una hermosa chica rubia y de ojos azules, peinada de un modo bastante peculiar.

Ho... hola ... - saludo. Estaba más que sosprendida. Se imagino que nadie se le acercaria por la mala fama de peleonera que tenia.

Me llamo Serena Tsukino - le dijo sonriente - estoy en tu mismo salon

Ah si... - le dijo un poco seca - eres nueva igual que yo... te vi esta mañana ...

Asi es... - le dijo Serena

...ooooooooooooooo...

Desde el otro extremo, las demás observaban atentas la situación.

¿Te fijaste Rei? - dijo Mina un poco molesta a su amiga morena - esa chica le puso mala cara a Serena

Pues tenemos que estar atentas Mina - dijo la sacerdotisa - No vaya a ser que le lance un golpe a Serena

Chicas... ¿no creen que exageran? - pregunto Ami tratando de calmarlas

No Ami, no exageramos ... - dijo Mina mirando de reojo al lugar en donde estaba la rubia - Serena es nuestra amiga y tenemos que defenderla...

...ooooooooooooooo...

Oye ¿y de donde vienes? - pregunto Serena

De Osaka - dijo la chica un poco mas seca que antes - ¿alguna otra pregunta?- la miro de reojo

¿Eh? No, más nada ... - dijo Serena - solo es eso...

...ooooooooooooooo...

Ya le puso otra mala cara a Serena - dijo Rei molesta - ¿quien se cree que es?

Es cierto Rei - dijo Mina levantandose - vamos a buscarla

Si - dijo Rei decidida tambien incorporandose

Chicas ... no creo que sea necesario - dijo Ami tratando de que las dos chicas no se fueran.

...ooooooooooooooooo...

Serena se quedo mirando fijamente a la chica. Esta comenzo a ponerse incomoda al sentirse observada por la rubia. No se veia mala persona ... más bien parecia una niña inocente ... pero no le gustaba como la veia. Las chicas se acercaban poco a poco hacia el lugar. Mientras Ami y Hotaru veian la escena espectantes.

Oye - dijo la chica ojiverde ya algo molesta - si no tienes mas nada que decir, te puedes largar

Pero Serena no decia nada... solo tenia la mirada fija en ella...

Hey ¿no oiste lo que te dije? - dijo ya impaciente

Y Serena seguia sin decir nada

¡PERO DI ALGO! - grito la chica desesperada

Ya en ese instante, Mina y Rei estaban cerca de Serena cuando de repente ésta dijo:

¿ESOS SON ODANGOS? - dijo mirando la caja de almuerzo de la joven

Tanto las chicas como la ojiverde se quedaron de piedra al oir esa pregunta. Ami y Hotaru se miraron extrañadas...

DIME... ¿DE VERDAD SON ODANGOS?. pregunto Serena con una mirada rara

¿EHHHHH? Bueno, si... son Odangos ... dijo la chica dudosa y extrañada por la pregunta

¡SIIIIII ! - dijo Serena con estrellitas en los ojos y arrodillandose en frente de la caja - ¿ME PODRIAS REGALAR UNO¡¡¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!- dijo suplicante

Las chicas al oir esto, cayeron de espaldas. Ami y Hotaru, no sabian que decir. Mientras que la chica miraba incredula a Serena quien tenia una mirada de perrito que suplicaba que le dieran de comer.

¿SIIII?. dijo una vez más

Bu.. bueno... esta bien... - dijo la chica balbuceando

¡SIIII¡¡¡¡GRACIAS! - grito Serena disponiendose a comer

La chica no lo podia creer... veia a esa joven de su misma edad, y en ese momento se comportaba como una niña... pero no pudo evitar sonreir. No se habia equivocado ni un ápice de lo que pensaba de ella ...

Como me dijiste que te llamabas? - le pregunto de pronto - Serena¿verdad?

¿Eh? Si... ese es mi nombre - dijo sorprendida, dejando de comer

Mucho gusto... yo soy Lita Kino - dijo sonriente

El placer es mio - dijo la rubia tambien sonriendo ... tampoco ella se habia equivocado.

Mientras que Mina y Rei ya se habian levantado del suelo y se habian dirgido al árbol de cerezo algo resignadas y extrañadas por la actitud de Serena; Hotaru y Ami intercambiaron sonrisas de satisfacción.

Oye¿te gustaria sentarte con mis amigas y conmigo a comer? - le pregunto Serena mirandola fijamente a los ojos

¿Eh? Pues no lo se... y si a ellas no les agrada la idea? - dijo Lita algo recelosa

Claro que si les va a agradar - le dijo sonriente la rubia - además todas estamos en el mismo salon ... Bueno, excepto Hotaru que esta en quinto grado, pero ella tambien es del grupo ... ¡Vamos, no seas tímida! – le dijo levantandose del suelo y ofreciendole su mano

Lita se le quedo mirando fijamente. Esa chica tuvo la valentia de acercarse a ella y la estaba invitando a comer junto a ella y sus amigas. No le importo para nada la mala fama que tenia. Sólo queria ser su amiga y ella veia una destello de sinceridad en la chica de coletas.

Pues, si tu dices que es asi... vamos hacia alla - le dijo levantandose y ofreciendole una sonrisa

¡Muy bien! - le dijo Serena animada - ¡Vamos!

Las otras chicas estaban mas que sorprendidas. Nunca se imaginaron que Serena iba a lograr simpatizar con la nueva alumna.

Amigas, tengo el gusto de presentarles a nuestra nueva compañera, Lita Kino - dijo Serena a sus amigas

Hola, es un placer - dijo Lita con una sonrisa timida y algo sonrojada

Igual para nosotras Lita - dijo Hotaru decidida - yo soy Hotaru Tomoe

Y yo soy Ami Mizuno, es un gusto – sonrio la peliazul

Yo soy Rei Hino – dijo la sacerdotisa

Y yo me llamo Mina Aino... bienvenida al grupo! - dijo haciendo una señal de victoria

Gracias... - dijo algo apenada poniendo su mano en la nuca

Vamos Lita, sentemonos y hablemos de nosotras - dijo Serena dandole animos.

Muy bien... - y sin decir más se sento con sus nuevas amigas. Lita ya no se sentiria más sola ... nunca más ...

...ooooooooooooo...

Mientras en uno de los pisos de la escuela, tres siluetas femeninas las observaban detalladamente.

Bien... alli estan - dijo Haruka sonriendo - ya el grupo esta completo...

¿Y cuando piensas decirles a la Princesa y a las demás acerca de su verdadera identidad? - pregunto Michiru a Setsuna

No lo se... - dijo Setsuna mirando de nuevo hacia el árbol de cerezos - pero cuanto antes mejor.

...ooooooooooooooooooooooo...

Paul se encontraba muy pensativo desde hacia un buen rato.

Oye Paul ¿sucede algo? - pregunto Darien extrañado. El chico de cabellos rojizos normalmente era muy callado ... pero últimamente estaba más absorto en sus pensamientos que antes.

Nada en especial amigo... - le dijo seriamente mientras se disponia a levantarse del mueble a buscar un poco más de café - solo pensaba que debemos encontrar rapido a los demás Guerreros... tenemos que estar listos para lo que viene... sobre todo tú... Endymión ... - le dijo mirandolo fijamente

"... "- fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro, algo nervioso por el comentario de su amigo. Sabia que cuando hablaba de esa forma, estaba hablando muy en serio ...

…………………………………………………………………………………

Holas como les va? Como les prometi aquí tienen la nueva actualizacion … esta vez si fui rapida no? Jejejejejeje. Espero que les guste y ya saben, si hay alguna preguntilla por ahí, no duden en avisarme ok?

Quiero agradecer un monton tanto a Pola Kaiou, como a Dianazul y a Luna … Sus reviews … me animaron mucho y no saben cuanto!

Tengo que aclararles algunas duditas que tiene … Lo del nombre de Amazonas se me ocurrio cuando estaba leyendo un libro acerca de leyendas griegas y alli salian ese grupo de mujeres guerreras … claro, aquellas no les gustaban los hombres, asi que por supuesto no hare q esto sea en esta historia jejejejejejeje

Tambien debo aclararles que efectivamente, Frank fue hermano de Serena en el Milenio de Plata … aunque esa duda ya esta algo aclarada en este chapter … y tambien el pertenecio a la banda de los guerreros … o sea, los chicos … slo q el tiene una enamorada por alli q no pertenece al grupo de las amazonas …

Aclarados algunos puntos … creo q ya es todo … ya saben si tienen otras dudas, me avisan okis?

Se me cuidan mucho eh?

Bye!

Mirianky


	7. ¿Quienes son ellas?

"_¿Quienes son ellas?... el despertar de la Amazona de Saturno"_

Un joven de 20 años caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo del gran edificio universitario. No se encontraba solo, pues a su alrededor se encontraban muchos jóvenes de su edad que charlaban animadamente o, simplemente, esperaban la hora de entrada a su respectiva clase del día.

Mientras pasaba entre la gente, muchas chicas lo seguían con la mirada... el chico era muy guapo... ojos verdes, cabello rubio con ligeros tonos naranjas, alto, atlético... con un porte más que varonil muy poco visto. A leguas se le notaba que era alguien que cuidaba mucho de si mismo y también que era perteneciente a la alta sociedad japonesa. Como no notarlo, ademas esa mirada indiferente que dirigia al caminar… era un dios…

Con todo y eso, el joven no estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor... por supuesto su cuerpo caminaba, pero su mente estaba en otro lado... últimamente hubo mucho cambios en su vida: Regresó a Japón para terminar la Licencia en Administración de Empresas, luego de pasar 8 años en Estados Unidos, con el fin de prepararse para recibir los altos cargos de la empresa de su padre. Vivía sólo, ya que su familia se había quedado en América por un poco más de tiempo mientras esperaban a que el heredero de lo que muchos llamaban el "Imperio Himusha", estuviera totalmente listo para "reinar" en el mismo.

Pero... él vino sólo por una causa... para otra cosa además de sus responsabilidades... él mismo lo sabía. Desde muy niño estaba esperando este momento... metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón y allí estaba: un medallón de color naranja y un símbolo... el del planeta Venus.

Entonces pensó una vez más que el momento que tanto había esperado ya estaba por llegar... que algo muy grande iba a pasar y que... lo más importante era... que por fin la encontraría a ELLA... a su Musa… a su Diosa

**ººººº**

- Eh... Joseph... - hablaba Sean con un tono de incredulidad en su voz - ... déjame ver si entendí bien lo que acabas de decir... Decías que estabas en la clase de Economía de la Universidad cuando llegó el profesor Himura… ¿no? -

- Así es... - contesto con una sonrisa Joseph - ya estábamos por hacer un examen...-

- Y entonces... cuando el profesor se sentó en su silla... ¿se pinchó con una tachuela que TU MISMO pusiste? - dijo Sean enarcando una ceja.

- Jajaja si, así fue - dijo el castaño soltando una sonora carcajada - ¡jajaja¡Fue tan divertido!... ¡hubieran visto su cara!

- ¿Y se puede saber por que hiciste eso? - le dijo Sean casi a gritos.

- Bueno... - dijo con cara de picardía - es que quería divertirme un poco. Ustedes saben que los maestros son algo... aburridos... y ni hablar de sus clases…-

- ¿Pero no crees que ya estas muy grandecito para juegos? - le dijo Paul tomando su café - Ya tienes 20 años, no eres un niño...- lo reprocho fijando su vista en el periodico.

- Si, eso lo se... pero es algo que no puedo evitar - dijo con cara de inocente - y después de todo, aunque seamos adultos, siempre debemos sacar a nuestro niño interno a flote de vez en cuando…-

- Si, pero ese niño lo sacas a todas horas - dijo Darien casi sin poder aguantar la risa. Él pelinegro siempre se reía de las locuras que hacia su amigo. Aunque esas locuras lo hacían meter en problemas cuando eran niños y estudiaban juntos en la escuela.

- Por Dios santo, Joseph - dijo Sean sentándose en el muble con gesto abatido - ¿Cuando vas a cambiar?... ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si te hubiesen descubierto? – lo miro severamente – fácilmente te pueden expulsar…-

- Bah, eso es muy difícil - hablo el joven con seguridad - Además, tantos años de "entrenamiento" desde niño no se pasan por alto…- se recargo en la silla mientras jugaba con las llaves.

- Desde niño no amigo… - hablo Paul analizando -... desde hace 1000 años eres así...-

- Es verdad... siempre fuiste el "bufón" del grupo - dijo Darien recordando algo como si lo hubiese vivido nada mas ayer - y eso que eras el Mensajero Real entre los planetas…Tenias un puesto muy importante.

- Todos y cada uno teníamos grandes responsabilidades - dijo Sean también recordando - mientras que Paul se encargaba de vigilar el Universo entero, Darien era el Príncipe de la Tierra y yo el Príncipe de Urano…-

- Pero vivíamos una doble vida ... - dijo Joseph más serio - porque aparte de esas responsabilidades... teníamos otra identidad que casi nadie conocía...- su rostro se ensombreció un poco

Darien tampoco pudo evitar que su rostro se ensombreciera también, esos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos para él.

- Darien¿sucede algo?... - le preguntó Sean con preocupación.

- Nada en especial - le dijo el pelinegro - sólo me puse a pensar que ser el Príncipe de la Tierra fue mi más grande perdición...-

…………………**oooooooooooo………………………….**

El primer día de clases para las alumnas del último año de preparatoria en el Colegio St. Louis pasó rápidamente. A pesar de las titánicas clases de Matemáticas y Química, las horas en el sitio fueron increíblemente maravillosas. Por lo menos para Serena Tsukino fue así. Desde que llego a Kyoto, no se imagino nunca que la tristeza que sentía de haberse ido de su antiguo hogar, desaparecería en tan sólo pocos días. Sí... extrañaba mucho a sus amigos de Tokio... pero sus nuevas amistades eran lo máximo para ella. Ami, Rei, Mina, la pequeña Hotaru y ahora Lita... quien iba a pensar que esa chica alta, que daba temor acercarse a ella y que tenia una fama algo... especial..., era en realidad una persona dulce y sencilla. Con unos sentimientos hermosos, que solo los escondía por medio de una coraza de fortaleza para que no fueran heridos. No se sabia con certeza que era lo que le habia pasado.

Pero gracias a Serena y las chicas, esa pared poco a poco fue derrumbada en su totalidad... y la chica de zarcillos en forma de rosas, se los agradeció enormemente y no dudo en unirse al grupo. Serena pensaba en esto cuando escucho que le hablaban...

- Oye Serena¿En que piensas?...-

- ¿Eh?... Oh nada en concreto - sonrió - solo pensaba que el día paso rápido… ¿no lo creen? - decía mientras tomaba su mochila.

- Uffff si, menos mal - suspiro Mina - ya estaba loca por que terminaran las clases - dijo mientras salían del salón de clases- no veo la hora en que se acabe el año

- Pero Mina, si apenas hoy es el primer día de clases - le dijo Lita.

- Si ya lo sé... pero si así es el primer día ¿cómo serán los otros?... - dijo la rubia con temor - el colegio es muy aburrido... no hay nada interesante que ver...-

- ¿Y que me dices de la Biblioteca? - le pregunto Ami.

Las cuatro chicas se le quedaron mirando con una gran gota en la cabeza, mientras Ami solo se sonrojaba.

- Bueno... para mi si es interesante... - logro decir.

- Yo soy partidaria a que este Colegio cambie - dijo Mina muy decidida - Si la Madre Superiora me lo pidiera, estaría encantada de solicitar muchas cosas y llevarlas a cabo…- se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Ah si?... ¿Como que por ejemplo? - le pregunto Rei casi indecisa

- Pues, entre otras cosas... que hayan… ¡CHICOS! - dijo con una señal de victoria.

Si cuando Ami dijo lo que dijo, tenian una gota en la cabeza... con lo que dijo la rubia fue aun mayor.

- ¿Y eso en que ayudaría al Colegio? - pregunto Lita

- ¿No te das cuenta? - Le dijo Mina - en muchas cosas... las clases no serian aburridas, los profesores enseñaran de otra manera... en fin… ¡TODO SERIA DIFERENTE! - dijo alzando los brazos – Desde que estoy en este Colegio, nunca he estado de acuerdo en que hayan varones sólo en los salones de Primaria.

- Yo la verdad no veo la diferencia... - dijo Rei tomando su cara con la mano y negando con la cabeza

- Bueno chicas mejor cambiemos el tema ¿si? - dijo Serena tratando de que las demás no discutieran - ¿Ahora a donde vamos, ya que las clases acabaron? -

Cuando dijo esto, hizo un movimiento para levantar mejor su mochila y sin querer golpeó en el brazo a una chica que pasaba por su lado en ese momento.

- Oh Lo siento mucho - dijo Serena nerviosa - no quise golpearte...-

La chica le lanzó una mirada enojada a Serena. Ésta se sorprendió mucho por ello... le daba la impresión que esa mirada la había visto en otra parte. Pero era la primera vez que veía en su vida a esa chica... era una joven un poco más alta, de cabellos rojos y ojos que expresaban autosuficiencia.  
Estaba en el mismo salón que las chicas y era considerada una de las mejores estudiantes.

- Oye "Niña nueva"¿que no te das cuenta de los que haces? - Le dijo reprochándola - ¡Me pudiste haber arrancado el brazo con tu mochila! – la miro con rencor.

- Hey no le hables así a Serena - le dijo Lita enojada - ya te dio una disculpa...- alejo a Serena.

- ¿Y tu quien eres para entrometerte?... Ahhh ya se... - dijo analizándola detenidamente - ... eres otra de las nuevas del salón... la peleadora¿no?...- al miro de arriba hacia abajo.

- Si lo soy… ¿y que? - le respondió Lita exasperada.

- Vamos Lita tranquilízate - le dijo Rei - no te rebajes por alimañas como ELLA - dijo esto afincándose en lo ultimo.

- Si es cierto - dijo Mina sarcástica - no vaya a ser que se te pegue lo malo – la miro de mala manera.

- Vaya, vaya - dijo la chica enarcando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa maléfica - con que el grupo de Aino creció... ya veo que entraron más tontas a este Colegio... no sé en que estaría pensando la Madre Superiora - dijo altivamente mientras les daba la espalda y se alejaba.

- ¿Oye que te pasa?... ¿A quien llamas tonta? - se exaspero Rei, tratando de perseguirla ya que Ami la detuvo.

- ¿Quien es ella? - pregunto Serena

- Ella es Gina Yamamoto - le dijo Ami - es una de las mejores estudiantes de este Colegio...- asistió varias veces con la cabeza.

-...Y también una de las más odiosas - dijo Rei enojada cruzándose de brazos.

- Oh vaya... la verdad es que no quise lastimarla - dijo Serena de manera triste y a la vez ofendida.

- No le hagas caso Serena - la animo Mina - es una chica tonta. Por todo se esta quejando en este colegio...

- ¿A quien será que me recuerda? - dijo Rei a Lita por lo bajo. Y sin decir más, las cinco chicas se dispusieron a salir del Colegio.

………………………**ooooooooo……………………………………**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en la cafetería del colegio charlando seriamente. No en vano ya habían encontrado lo que buscaban y sabían que el momento de la lucha se acercaba cada vez más.

- Muy bien Setsuna ya encontramos a la Princesa y a las dos Amazonas faltantes… - le dijo Haruka seriamente - ¿Y ahora?... ¿Como les contamos sobre su pasado?... Ya sabes, no quiero que _ella_ recuerde mucho… solo lo necesario…-

- Por los momentos ellas recordaran solo parte, así como lo hacen Venus, Marte y Mercurio - dijo la chica moreno mirándola fijamente a los ojos - si por el contrario recordaran todo, absolutamente todo... no podrán luchar como se debe. Sobre todo la Princesa...-

- Tienes razón - dijo Haruka - el recordar la traición del Príncipe de la Tierra, le podría afectar mucho...- cerro los puños con fuerza.

- Si - asintió Setsuna - Por ello no podemos hacer q recuerde todo su pasado... no por ahora - desvió su mirada hacia su taza de café.

- Que irónica es la vida ¿no? - dijo Haruka esbozando una media sonrisa.

- ¿Por que lo dices? - pregunto Setsuna

- No podemos permitir que la Princesa y las Amazonas recuerden todo su pasado... incluso Michiru... - dijo la chica cerrando los ojos - pero nosotras dos si lo recordamos TODO... hasta sufrimos por amor igual que la Princesa...-

- Por favor - le dijo Setsuna desviando la mirada - ya te he dicho que no hablemos sobre eso...-

- Pero sabes muy bien que es cierto - le dijo Haruka mirándola con decisión - además no has pensado en algo...-

- ¿En que? - le pregunto Setsuna devolviéndole la mirada-

- Pues... que también ELLOS hayan reencarnado... incluyendo el Príncipe Endymion - dijo la chica.

Setsuna quedo algo pensativa sobre lo que acababa de decir Haruka, tenia razón, nunca se lo había preguntado, pero al final dijo:

- No lo creo... no creo que la Reina haya permitido que reencarnaran - dijo seriamente - y menos a la persona que fue el responsable de la muerte de su hija... además sus auras no las he sentido nunca-

En ese momento llegó Michiru con gesto algo abatido.

- ¿que paso? - le pregunto Haruka curiosa-

- Nada... no las encontré en ningún lado - lo dijo sin nada de ánimos - salieron rápidamente del salón...- se sento a su lado.

- Entonces solo nos queda esperar hasta mañana - dijo Setsuna - Ya la más pequeña salio de clases desde temprano y no la conseguimos. Será lo primero que hagamos cuando lleguen en la mañana ¿esta bien?...-

- Si - asintieron Haruka y Michiru

En ese momento, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, tres niñas pasaron corriendo algo alejadas... y de repente, una de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, se detuvo. Se quedo mirando fijamente a las Amazonas de los planetas exteriores.

**……………..ooooooooooooooooooo………………………………..**

Frank estaba en las afueras del Colegio en donde estudiaba su hermana. Creía que si no la había podido llevar en la mañana, por lo menos en la tarde podía irla a buscar, sólo esperaba que no estuviera enojada con él a causa de ello.

Mientras la esperaba, se puso a recordar el suelo que tuvo antes de que Serena lo despertara con sus gritos. Si, era el mismo de siempre, el de casi todos los días...y curiosamente también lo tuvo en el mismo instante en el que veía a su hermana ser salvada por aquel desconocido. Eso le pareció extraño, que él recuerde nunca tuvo esa visión cuando estaba despierto... pero si era seguro de que cuando lo tenia, sentía la necesidad de proteger a su hermana cada vez más, y no sabia el por qué…

-¡Hola Frank! – escucho atrás suyo.

- ¿Eh?- giro sobresaltado.

- Jejeje ya veo que tu hermana no es la única que le gusta estar en las nubes - le dijo divertido Joseph, quien estaba acompañado por Darien, Paul y Sean.

- Lo siento chicos no los sentí llegar - dijo el rubio algo apenado - ¿Como les va?... ¿Que hacen por aquí?...-

- Estamos muy bien - le dijo sonriendo Darien - vine a buscar a Ami al colegio y los chicos se ofrecieron en acompañarme…-

- ¿Ami estudia aquí? - dijo asombrado Frank - ¡Mi hermana también! Tal vez hasta están juntas en el mismo salón…-

- Vaya, ya dicen por ahí que el mundo es un pañuelo - dijo Paul por lo bajo.

- ¿Y como te sientes por el golpe que te diste ayer Frank? - preguntó Sean deseando que lo que dijo Paul no lo hubiese escuchado nadie.

- Me he sentido mejor - dijo el rubio - A pesar de que el golpe fue bastante fuerte-

- Ni que me lo digas - le dijo Darien sobándose la cabeza, recordando lo que le sucedió - Creo que mi golpe fue mas fuerte que el tuyo... Por poco y pierdo la cabeza…-

- Tal vez hubiese sido mejor así ¿no? - oyó decir a sus espaldas

Los chicos voltearon y vieron a un grupo de cuatro chicas que estaban comandadas por otra chica de coletas, que miraba con cierto sarcasmo al pelinegro.

- Vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí - Dijo Darien siguiéndole el juego - la "NIÑA" que siempre anda con la mente perdida en el espacio...-

- Uyyyyyy - dijo Serena apretando sus puños y cerrando los ojos - ¿ACASO ERES SORDO O QUE¿CUANTAS VECES DEBO DECIRTE QUE NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑA? -

- Cuantas veces quieras... - le dijo Darien sonriendo - igual te lo seguiré diciendo... NIÑA

Serena tuvo que ser agarrada por Lita para que no pudiera cometer un asesinato. Mientras que los demás suspiraban con resignación.

- Por lo que veo, ellos no se la llevaran nunca bien - dijo Frank suspirando.

- Si. Que mal... ¿Tu que opinas Ami¿Ami?...-

La peliazul no decía nada... su rostro estaba muy sonrojado y miraba fijamente al chico de cabellos castaños que estaba en frente a ella y quien tampoco despegaba sus ojos de ella.

Tanto Serena, Lita y Darien dejaron lo que estaban haciendo como los demás chicos para ver que era lo que hacían los dos tortolitos.

- Houston llamando a Joseph... ¡CAMBIO! - dijo Paul al oído de Joseph.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Eh¿Que decían? - dijo el joven sobresaltado y con la cara roja.

- No nada... - dijo Rei con cara de malicia y riéndose con Mina al ver los rostros sonrojados de los dos chicos.

- Oye Serena - dijo Frank cambiando el tema - No nos has presentado a su nueva amiga...-

- ¿Eh? Oh si jeje - dijo la chica poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza - Ella es Lita Kino, también acaba de entrar a este Colegio.-

- ¡Mucho gusto! Encantada - dijo Lita haciendo el típico saludo japonés

- Es un placer Lita - dijo Darien - Espero que tú si tengas los pies sobre la Tierra... no como otras...-

- ¿Oye que te pasa? - le dijo Serena - ¿Quien te crees que eres?

- ¡Ops!... ahí van de nuevo - dijo Paul.

- Ehhhh... ¿y como les fue en su primer día de clases? - dijo rápidamente Sean tratando de desviar el tema.

- Ufff ni me lo recuerdes... - dijo Mina con gesto abatido - las clases estuvieron de lo peor... sobre todo la de Matemáticas...-

- Si, es cierto - dijo Lita con igual aspecto - la profesora es muy estricta

- Bueno, pero gracias al cielo que tenemos a Ami - Dijo Serena más animada y olvidándose por completo de su discusión con Darien - ella es muy buena en Matemáticas...-

- Pero... hay algo que no le entendí hoy a la maestra - dijo Ami pensando un poco.

Las chicas quedaron paralizadas ese comentario... ¿Ami no le entendía a una profesora?

- A... Ami - logro decir Rei - ¿Que quieres decir con que no le entendiste a la profesora de Matemáticas?

- Si, asi es... - dijo la peliazul - no le entendí - Sus bocas no podían estar más abiertas.

- Es... es... ¿es en serio? - dijo Serena horrorizada.

- Y... que fue... ¿lo que no entendiste? - pregunto Lita con nervios.

- Pues...

Todos las miraban con expectativas.

- ... No entendí por qué NO nos puso tarea el día de hoy - dijo al fin - ... es extraño...

Todos cayeron de espaldas al oir eso.

Ay Ami - dijo Rei resignada.

- Por el amor de Dios Ami¿no puedes dejar de pensar en tarea por una vez en tu vida? - preguntó Mina.

- ¡Ami por favor no nos des esos sustos! - le dijo Serena

- perdón - dijo Ami algo apenada.

Los chicos no pudieron más que reírse ante las actitudes de las chicas.

- Vamos chicas, cálmense - dijo Darien - ¿Que tal si las invitamos a comer pasteles?...-

- Esa es una buena idea Darien - dijo Paul - Me imagino que ellas deben tener hambre, no es ¿así? -

Ellas no contestaron... ya que sus estómagos lo hicieron por ellas, lo que hizo que se avergonzaran enormemente. Los chicos las miraban divertidos.

- Pues parece que así es... - dijo Joseph aguantando la risa - entonces andando.- hizo un gesto con la mano.

………………**.ooooooooooooooo…………………………**

El joven general se encontraba en el cuartel planificando su próximo ataque. Tenia que actuar rápidamente, ya que ahora no sólo tenia la tarea de recolectar energía para su Amo y Señor, sino que también tenia la obligación de averiguar de donde salió esa energía tan poderosa que acabó con el demonio del parque de un sólo golpe.

Al principio quedó extasiado ante tal poder, que hasta pensó en capturarla y utilizarla a favor del ejército a la cual prestaba sus servicios y sobre todo a su Señor, quien deseaba conquistar el Universo entero desde tiempos inmemorables... y que no había podido cumplir por causa de aquellos individuos...

Pero, pensándolo mejor, esa energía le pareció muy conocida. No recordaba de donde, ni de cuando... pero tenia la certeza de que no era la primera vez que la sentía... así mismo con esos extraños hombres que aparecieron en ese momento. En fin, ya no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo pensado en esos detalles, su Señor no tiene la suficiente paciencia como él para conseguir lo que quiere.

**…………………….oooooooooooooo………………………………..**

Los chicos charlaban animadamente por medio de las calles de Kyoto... parecían un grupo muy unido... y eso que se acababan de conocer. Allí se encontraban desde enamorados cobardes (Joseph y Ami) hasta los que no se podían ni ver (Darien y Serena)... pero con todo y eso, todos sin excepción la estaban pasando de lujo.

Serena, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de recordar a sus viejos amigos. Desde que había llegado a esa ciudad no pasaba ni un día que no pensaba en ellos, en que estarían haciendo y si también la extrañaban como ella lo hacia con ellos. Y a veces se sentía culpable porque no los había podido llamar en ese tiempo que estaba en Kyoto… claro, tal vez ellos entiendan que irte a otra ciudad y tratar de adaptarte a su ambiente no es algo fácil... aunque esa ciudad la conoces desde que naciste. Pero aun así no podía sentirse mal. Y precisamente pensaba en ello, cuando sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco, no pudo evitarlo. Pero trato de disimular un poco para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta... pero hubo alguien que si se fijo en ello, y se preocupo mucho por ella.

- ¡Hey Darien!...- se colgo de su brazo - ¿falta mucho para llegar? - preguntó Mina mirándolo con ansiedad - ¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE! -

- ¡Mina¿No te da pena? - le regaño Rei - Darien va a pensar que te vas a comer la cafetería completa...-

- No se preocupen chicas - les sonrió Darien - no falta mucho... ya casi llegamos…-

- Bueno esperemos que no haya mucha gente allí - pensó Joseph - a esta hora el local está muy lleno…-

- No es para menos - dijo Paul - el Crown Center es una de las mejores cafeterías de esta ciudad

- ¿Y cual es esa cafetería? - Preguntó Frank - ¿es nueva? -

- Bueno, si... - dijo Joseph - abrió sus puertas hace tres años... la atiende un buen amigo nuestro...-

- No sólo sirven comida sino que también tiene videojuegos - explico Paul.

- Oh vaya, si es así espero que mi hermanito no se entere... - sonrió Frank - acabaría con ellos en un santiamén.-

Serena iba en silencio, pero atenta a lo que hablaban los demás, y entonces miró a Ami que iba leyendo un libro de Química y después miró a Sean que también leía un libro... eso le llamo mucho la atención, porque de las pocas veces que se había encontrado con el chico nunca lo había visto con un libro.

- Oye Sean - le preguntó algo apenada - ¿que lees?...- se acerco a el con curiosidad.

- ¿Eh? - dijo el chico algo sorprendido - Bueno Serena es un libro que me prestaron hace poco... habla sobre la reencarnación y las almas gemelas...-

- ¿En serio? - se asombró Serena, le dio una hermosa sonrisa - No sabia que te gustaran ese tipo de temas -

- Pues si, me gustan mucho - sonrió el chico - ...aunque parezca extraño, desde niño me he sentido atraído a esos temas…-

- A mi también me gustan - le dijo Serena - creo muchísimo en ello...-

- ¿Si¿Por qué? - preguntó el joven.

- No lo sé... - respondió la rubia - he escuchado a muchas personas hablar de sus experiencias en vidas pasadas y considero que cada uno de nosotros tuvo una vida anterior a esta... y también he oído hablar mucho de las almas gemelas... pero no creo que ello exista...- bajo un poco su mirada.

- No lo creas así Serena - le sonrió Sean - las almas gemelas existen... todas las personas tenemos la nuestra... sólo que debemos buscarla y tratar de que llegue a nuestro encuentro... y cuando eso sucede, toda tu vida cambia de tal manera que luego nada será igual... - dijo esto mirando al cielo con algo de nostalgia en su rostro.

Serena se sorprendió mucho con lo que dijo el joven. Sintió algo de tristeza en su voz y le dio algo de lástima... ¿será que Sean está en búsqueda de su alma gemela?

- Oye Sean... - le sonrió - es muy bonito lo que dijiste. Pero no estés triste… te prometo que te ayudaré a encontrar a tu alma gemela…- dijo esto con un gesto de victoria en su mano

El chico la miró algo sorprendido por las palabras de la rubia. Desde que había recuperado sus recuerdos no había sentido el aura de su amada y ello lo tenia por el suelo... Pero ahora que habian encontrado a la Princesa de la Luna, llego a pensar que tal vez el amor de su vida tambien habia reencarnado

- Gracias "Cabeza de Bombón"... yo te prometo lo mismo - le dijo con una dulce sonrisa - Eres muy linda ¿Lo sabias?...- y en forma sobreprotectora, rodeo con su brazos los hombros de ella.

Serena se sonrojó ante tal comentario... no se imaginó nunca que el chico le diría eso, pero extrañamente se sintio muy segura en los brazos del chico. Y Darien... al oírlo y verlos juntos, sin darse cuenta enarcó una ceja.

………………..oooooooooooooooooooooooo……………………….

- Muy bien, ya estamos listos... - dijo Ariel con una sonrisa maléfica - esta vez no voy a fallar - dijo esto alzando una carta al cielo.-

- Demonio Leikat¡sal de tu escondite! -

En ese momento una sombra sale de la carta en forma de humo que poco a poco, se hace más espeso, dando forma a un horrible monstruo de cuerpo musculoso y cara de perro.

- A sus órdenes señor... - se arrodilló la bestia.

- Leikat tu misión es robarle las energías a todas las personas que están en este lugar... quitarles hasta el último suspiro - le ordeno.

- Así se hará mi señor... - y se dispuso alzar el vuelo.

- Muy bien... - dijo con una mirada sombría - Esta vez no fallare... por la Gloria de mi Señor.-

**ººººº**

- Bueno chicas - dijo Paul - ya llegamos... este es el Crown Center -

Todas las chicas quedaron sorprendidas por el tamaño del local. Era muy grande y espacioso, en el que no sólo la gente comía desde hamburguesas y pasteles sino también podía jugar hasta Pool. Con razón Joseph estaba algo preocupado porque el local estuviese lleno... había muchísima gente allí. Sin embargo, habían muchas mesas vacías... tal vez las personas ya habían almorzado y ahora disfrutaban de entretenerse con los videojuegos.  
Llegaron hasta donde estaba un chico de cabellos rubios que atendía amablemente a unos niños que le habían pedido malteadas.

- Andrew… ¿como te va? - le saludo Darien.

El chico volteó y devolvió el saludo animadamente.

- Hola Darien¿como estas? - le sonrió el chico - ¿donde andabas? tenias bastante tiempo sin venir…-

- Jeje bueno... tu sabes que la Universidad me tenia muy ocupado - le dijo el pelinegro - y más si ya estaba terminando la carrera…-

- Si ya veo - le dijo Andrew - pero me alegro de que estés aquí... y ya veo que la pandilla también...-

- Hola amigo ¿como te ha ido? - le dijo Joseph chocando su mano y acercándose con Paul y Sean - ya me doy cuenta que te va muy bien con el local...-

- Así es... - asintió Andrew - pero es muy esclavizante -... aun así es mi vida y no lo cambio por nada ... vaya ... - dijo mirando a las chicas y a Frank - veo que me traen más clientes... -

- Si - asintió Sean - déjame presentarlos ... ellos son los hermanos Tsukino, Frank y Serena ... y ellas son Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Rei Hino y Ami Mizuno, la prima de Darien... no se si te acuerdas de ella.-

- Claro que si - dijo el chico - No la había visto desde hace mucho, estas muy linda Ami - le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Eh? Gracias Andrew... es un placer verte - dijo la chica sonrojada.

Aquello no le gusto mucho a Joseph...

- Oye Andrew ¿que nos aconsejas para comer? - le preguntó Paul - Trajimos a las chicas y a Frank para que vieran tu negocio e invitarlos a almorzar -

- Bueno, tenemos pizzas, hamburguesas, hot dogs, sandwichs, pasteles... ustedes dicen que desean y se los traemos con gusto - dijo sonriendo.

- Yo quiero Pizza - dijo Serena muy decidida.

- ¡Yo también! - dijo Lita asintiendo.

- Yo me uno a ustedes chicas - dijo Rei.

- Yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas - dijo Mina.

- Y yo quiero solo un sandwich - dijo Ami.

- Muy bien, entonces ya las chicas pidieron... y ustedes que quieren - pregunto Andrew.

- Yo sólo quiero una torta de queso y un café - dijo Frank- no tengo mucha hambre.

- Y nosotros igual - dijo Darien - aunque a mi me traes una torta de chocolate…-

- Claro amigo - dijo Andrew - enseguida le digo a Reika que se los traiga... mientras pueden sentarse…-

- ¡Gracias! - le dijo Joseph.

Tuvieron que unir dos mesas para sentarse todos juntos... aunque las chicas estaban de un lado porque iban a comer más pesado, mientras que los chicos sólo iban a tomar algo más ligero.

- Oigan chicas - dijo Mina - ¿que les parece si después de comer vamos a los videojuegos?...-

- Me parece bien Mina - dijo Serena - Quiero practicar un juego que me enseño Sammy, trata de la Guerra de las Galaxias…-

- ¿El mismo que es de naves espaciales que atacan a los monstruos de alta tecnología? - preguntó Sean.

- Si, así es - asintió Serena - aunque también hay unos asqueroso que parecen de goma... pero son fáciles de eliminar…-

- Pues yo creo que son ellos los que te van a eliminar a ti... - le dijo Darien mirándola de reojo. Serena le devolvió la mirada enojada, pero no le dijo nada, estaba decidida a no seguirle el juego.

- Vamos chicos, no se pongan a discutir - dijo Frank sonriendo - vamos a tratar de disfrutar del sitio...-

- ¡Buenas tardes! - dijo una voz femenina

Frank miró hacia donde venia esa voz... y no pudo gesticular palabra alguna. Se encontraba con un hermoso ángel de cabellos y ojos castaños que lo miraban con dulzura.

- Hola Reika - la saludo Paul - ¿como estas?...-

- Muy bien chicos - les sonrió la chica - tenia tiempo que no los veía... ¿Como les ha ido?...-

- Todo bien - dijo Darien - ¿y tus estudios como van?...-

- Súper bien Darien - dijo Reika - ya estoy en la mitad de la carrera - miro a Ami - ¿y tu Ami, como estas? -

- Muy bien Reika gracias - le sonrió la peliazul - mira, ellas son mis amigas Rei, Serena, Mina y Lita…-

- ¡Hola! - dijeron todas

- Y yo soy Frank Tsukino - dijo el rubio levantándose de repente – Mucho gusto

Todos los chicos quedaron asombrados por la actitud de Frank, el chico siempre se veía muy serio con las chicas, pero ahora era todo lo contrario.

- ¿Eh? Es un placer - dijo Reika esbozando una sonrisa.

- Oye Serena - le dijo Rei por lo bajo - ¿Y esa actitud de tu hermano?...-

- No lo se - le dijo la chica de igual manera - Primera vez que lo veo así...-

- Bueno chicos, sólo les venia a decir que en unos minutos les traemos su pedido y tomar nota de si quieren algo más... - dijo la chica sin dejar de mirar a Frank.

- Pues, la verdad no queremos más nada...- dijo Darien algo sorprendido ante las actitudes de los dos jóvenes - ¿y ustedes chicos?

- No, no, no … . negaron enérgicamente los demas

- Esta bien... - dijo la chica - vuelvo en un momento - dándose vuelta y alejándose. Frank la seguía con la mirada... esa chica en verdad lo había impactado profundamente.

- Vaya, vaya - dijo Paul cerrando lo ojos y sonriendo - me doy cuenta que el único que no tiene cara de idiota en estos casos, es Joseph…-

- ¡Oye!... ¡ya oí eso! - dijo el aludido enojado

………………**..oooooooooooooooo…………………….**

Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru salían juntas del Colegio dispuestas a ir a su departamento. Desde muy jóvenes eran inseparables. Se habían conocido desde la Secundaria cuando las tres entraron al Colegio St. Louis como alumnas nuevas. Michiru había llegado desde Inglaterra en donde cursaba estudios de Música clásica y vivía con su familia. Haruka, en cambio venia de otra escuela en donde tuvo muchos problemas de comportamiento... siempre hacia competencia con los chicos o peleaba con ellos. Setsuna mientras venia de Taiwan en un intercambio escolar, pero luego de graduarse no quiso regresar a su país, por lo que rápidamente consiguió un trabajo en el mismo Colegio como profesora de Física. Al igual que sus dos amigas que eran las de Educación Física y Música, respectivamente.

Fue en ese tiempo en el que ellas descubrieron sus identidades como Amazonas, luego de que al encontrarse en el patio del Colegio, frente a frente, tuvieron una visión del Milenio de Plata. Aunque Urano y Plutón recordaron todo lo acontecido, Neptuno solo se le permitió recordar parte de ello. Después, quedo con un vació en el alma que no sabia como llenar.

Poco a poco se fueron preparando para su misión, encontrar a las demás integrantes de su grupo y a la Princesa de la Luna... No fue nada fácil, porque debían usar su intuición y vigilar continuamente a cada una de las chicas que conocían. Una que otra vez se metían en problemas a causa de ello... pero no se daban por vencidas, era más que una misión de vida.

Luego, en un momento en que ya estaban por "tirar todo a la basura", se encontraron con tres niñas que venían juntas de su salón de secundaria... y notaron que sus auras eran diferentes... naranja, roja y azul... ¡por fin habían encontrado a tres! Explicarle a cada una de ellas sobre su destino fue algo, curioso. A la Amazona de Mercurio tuvieron muchos problemas para convencerla, todavía era muy niña para analizar tanta responsabilidad y sólo estaba pendiente de sus estudios. A la Amazona de Marte, también hubo algo de problema por ser alguien de carácter fuerte y que no creía mucho en ellas, pero a la final aceptó. Mientras que a la Amazona de Venus, no hubo ningún problema... lo aceptó rápidamente y de la manera más impresionante...

Ahora quedaba entrenarlas... no seria nada fácil, debían hacerlo... tenían que prepararlas para la lucha que se aproximaba... y las chicas reaccionaron bien... parecía que nunca hubiesen dejado de entrenar...Pero todavía faltaban tres y entre ellas, a la más poderosa de todas. Y gracias al cielo... ya las habían encontrado...

Mientras salían del colegio y caminaban en dirección a su departamento, una niña les seguía... no había dejado de hacerlo desde que las vio en la cafetería...

………………………**.ooooooooooooooooooooo……………………………..**

- ¡Ay no! - casi lloriqueaba Serena - ¡Me eliminaron!

El juego en el que estaba Serena no era nada fácil, por supuesto, a los monstruos de gomas los eliminó rápidamente, pero los tecnológicos, eran caso aparte y especial.

- Oye "Niña pervertida"… ¿que te dije? - le dijo Darien casi sin poder contener la risa.

Serena le lanzo una mirada asesina

- Eres de lo último… ¿sabias? - le terminó de decir.

- Oye Serena - le dijo Andrew - no te sientas mal, de todas formas has avanzado bastante...-

- Pues ya me canse de este estupido juego - dijo cruzándose de brazos enojada.

De pronto se fijo en uno que era de la misma película, pero en el que se usaban espadas.

- Oye Andrew¿que tal es ese juego? - le dijo al rubio, señalándole el mismo.

- Es muy bueno - asintió el chico - pero es algo complicado...-

- ¡Quiero jugarlo! - dijo decidida y avanzo hacia el.

- ¿Que? - dijo Darien sin creerlo - ¿No oíste lo que dijo Andrew?...-

- No me importa, quiero probar... - dijo con una mirada más que decidida que sorprendió al pelinegro-

- Bueno... - se rindió el chico

Andrew le explico a la rubia lo que debía hacer, como debía tomar la espada. Cuando Serena comprendió todo, comenzó el juego. Éste era más difícil de lo que decía Andrew... pero Serena se acopló de manera sorprendente... parecía que siempre lo hubiese jugado...

- Vaya... - dijo Andrew - lo juega muy bien... es la primera persona que dura más de cinco minutos en él...- la admiro.

Darien no decía nada... estaba con la boca abierta ante tal espectáculo... la chica manejaba muy bien la espada. Mientras que en el piso de arriba Paul y Sean, observaban atentos a la chica y sonrieron satisfechos.

……………….oooooooooooooooo…………………………..

Por otro lado, Rei, Lita y Mina estaban en los juegos de autos... por supuesto que la chica de cabellos rubios iba a la cabeza, lo que canso rápidamente a sus amigas...

- ¡Siiiiiii! soy la mejor - decia con una señal de victoria.

- Yo ya no quiero jugar más este tonto juego - decía Rei enojada.

- Vamos Rei, no seas aguafiestas - decia Mina - ¡el juego es divertido¿Y tu Lita?...-

- Yo tampoco quiero - dijo la chica abatida - además ya no tengo dinero...-

- No importa, yo te invito... - le dijo la rubia

- No... Gracias... - balbuceo Lita tratabdo de salir del paso

- Ustedes son unas aburridas ¿sabían? - les dijo la rubia de reojo.

- Mejor vamos a donde esta Serena - dijo Rei - de seguro también se canso de jugar -

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba la rubia, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que estaba rodeada de mucha gente que la observaban asombrados. Y ellas no se quedaron atrás. Su amiga manejaba tan bien la espada que les daba la impresión de que no era la primera vez que la veían haciendo eso. Mina y Rei aun tenían la duda de que si ella era la Princesa de la Luna, a pesar de haber sentido su poder en el parque. Mientras que Lita, no dejaba de mirarla.

De pronto el juego terminó y Serena fue que se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. Aquello la hizo sonrojar y mirar a todos lados nerviosa. Ese gesto le pareció graciosa a Darien... no había dejado de mirarla mientras estaba en el juego... la veía tan decidida, tan entregada que no puedo evitar sentirse... ¿orgulloso, tal vez?...

- Vaya Serena - le dijo Andrew - ¡jugaste muy bien! Debería tomarte una foto y mostrarte como la única persona que ha logrado dominar ese juego…-

- Jeje vamos no exageres - dijo la chica con una mano detrás de su cabeza

- Oye preciosa jugaste _muy_ bien - oyó una voz masculina decirle

Serena se encontró de repente con un atractivo joven de cabellos rubios y tonos ligeramente anaranjados que la miraba fijamente. Se sonrojo un poco al verlo, era bastante guapo y esa voz tan ronca, le gusto.

- ¿Eh?... gracias - dijo Serena acalorada.

- ¿Que tal si te invitó a un café? - le soltó de pronto el chico. Aquello la sorprendió sobremanera... ese chico si que era bastante extrovertido.

- Bueno... pues... - logro decir - yo...- se rasco nerviosamente la cabeza.

- Ella esta conmigo - dijo de repente Darien de manera seria. Aquello le sorprendió más todavía... ¿Y a este que le picó?

- ¿Eres su novio? - le pregunto el chico algo asombrado

- No... No lo soy - dijo el pelinegro - pero su hermano no se encuentra por aquí cerca y yo la estoy acompañando...-

- Oye Darien... - decía Serena

- Por lo tanto no puede acompañarte... - decía Darien muy decidido.

- Darien te estoy hablando - decía Serena algo molesta.

- Así que te puedes largar... - dijo Darien cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡YA BASTA! - grito Serena alterada. Todos quienes allí estaban se asustaron al escuchar el grito de Serena... nunca la habían visto así.

- Oye Darien - terminó de decir - ¿quien te crees que eres para decir lo que dijiste?... Yo me se cuidar sola, no necesito un guardaespaldas como tú... ¡NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑA! -

Y sin decir más, se alejo de allí molesta... dejando a un Darien más que sorprendido por esa actitud y que inmediatamente se fue a otra dirección también molesto.

- ¡Darien espera! - dijo Andrew que fue detrás de él.

Lita y Rei, no sabían que hacer, tenían miedo de acercarse a Serena. Pero tenían que ir a calmarla...

- ¿Oye Mina que haces? - Le dijo Rei - vamos a buscar a Serena.-

- ¿Eh? Si, vamos - dijo la chica. No sin antes voltear a ver al chico desconocido. ¿Por que no podía dejar de mirarlo? Le parecía muy familiar...

Mientras, el chico miraba fijamente a Serena correr enojada por el pasillo. Tenia una mirada de... ¿Nostalgia?'

………………**..ooooooooooooooooo…………………………………..**

Mientras sucedía esto, Ami se encontraba con Joseph y Frank quienes jugaban en una de las mesas de Pool del Crown Center. Aunque los dos jóvenes eran muy buenos jugadores, no pudieron evitar tardarse más de la cuenta ya que cada vez que aparecía Reika, Frank se olvidaba del mundo… y por supuesto de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Oye Frank... juegas excelentemente bien... pero creo que deberíamos haber avanzado algo en el juego… ¿no lo crees? - le dijo Joseph sarcástico.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Que decías? - decía el rubio como si despertara de un sueño.

- No... Nada... - decía Joseph ya casi rendido.

- Ehh... lo siento Joseph... es que ando un poco... despistado... - decia Frank algo apenado.

- ¿Un poco? - dijo Joseph.

- Jejejeje... bueno, totalmente despistado... - reía Frank.

- O totalmente enamorado... - decía Joseph apuntando a la bola 14.

- ¿Enamorado? Bah – decía el rubio como si no lo creyera y volteando disimuladamente a ver a la chica.

- ¿Como que no?... No creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que te gustó la hermana de Andrew – le dijo Joseph en tono juguetón.

- ¿Uh? - dijo Frank nervioso – ¿por que dices eso?...-

- No te hagas el tonto amigo – le decía Joseph mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda – eso se te nota a miles de kilómetros a la redonda…

- "¿Habré sido muy obvio?" - se preguntaba para sus adentros Frank.

- ¿Por que no la invitas a salir, Frank? - le sonrió el chico.

- ¿Que¡No! no, todavía no... Es muy rápido – balbuceo el rubio.

- ¿Como que es muy rápido? - dijo Joseph enarcando una ceja – ¿Es que vives en el mundo de antaño o que?-

- No, no es eso... es que... - decia Frank.

- Deberías aprovechar el tiempo – dijo el chico – Y no acobardarte... como yo... - dijo esto tristemente.

- ¿Por que dices eso Joseph? - pregunto asombrado Frank.

Joseph no decía nada, sólo miraba hacia el lugar en donde estaba Ami sentada leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a los chicos que terminaran con su juego.

- ¿Lo dices por Ami? - le pregunto el rubio.

- Si... - suspiro Joseph – he estado enamorado de ella desde que era un niño, cuando su primo y yo estudiábamos juntos...-

- ¿Y por que no se lo has dicho? - pregunto Frank.

- No... No me atrevo... - dijo el chico con cara acongojada – ella y yo somos muy distintos de carácter... y creo que por eso no me va a aceptar... Ella... ella, se merece a alguien mejor que yo...-

- No digas eso amigo – le sonrió Frank – No creo que ella te vaya a rechazar... ¿no has oído eso que dice que los polos opuestos se atraen?...-

- Pe ... pero – balbuceo Joseph.

- Vamos Joseph... no iras a abandonar la batalla antes de empezarla… ¿verdad? - le dijo Frank serio.

El chico no lograba decir nada... y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la chica de cabellos azules, quien ni se inmutaba sobre la conversación de los dos chicos.

……………**ooooooooooooooo………………………**

Serena estaba tan enojada, que no se dio cuenta que de tanto caminar, había salido del local en donde se encontraba antes. Pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto... El sólo pensar en las palabras dichas por el pelinegro, casi le hacían dar ganas de explotar como un volcán en erupción...

- ¿Quien se cree ese imbecil? - decía muy enojada - ¿Que es mi papá?... ¿Cuantas veces debo decir que no soy una niña indefensa?... Ya me cansé de que todo el mundo me esté protegiendo y hablando por mi...-

- ¡Serena!... ¡espera! - oyó decir que le gritaban a lo lejos. Ella nada más volteo muy seria y entonces se dio cuenta que quienes la llamaban eran sus tres amigas que ya llevaban rato buscándola.

- Uffff Serena... - decía Rei tratando de tomar aire – si que caminas rápido…-

- Lo siento chicas... no sabia que me estaban siguiendo – decía la rubia algo seria – pero quería estar sola -

- Serena... ¿no crees que fuiste algo injusta con Darien? - dijo Lita con algo de recelo sin saber como lo iba a tomar su amiga.

- ¿Injusta¿Por que fui injusta con un ser despreciable, que solo le gusta llamar la atención? - decía enojada – No tenía que meterse en donde no lo llaman…-

- ¿Y es que acaso ibas a aceptar la invitación de ese chico? - Le pregunto Rei – ¡era un completo desconocido! -

- ¡Yo no he dicho que iba a aceptar la invitación de ese chico! - replico Serena – solo me molesta que Darien tenia que inmiscuirse en esa conversación.

**………………….ooooooooooooooooooo…………………………….**

- Vamos amigo, tranquilízate... - decía Andrew acomodando unos vasos en el estante – tampoco fue para tanto...-

- ¿Que no fue para tanto? - le dijo Darien enojado - ¿No oíste lo que me dijo delante de ese tipo?... Lo siento por Frank que es muy buen amigo... pero su hermanita es una niña malcriada... - dijo esto tomándose de un solo golpe una malteada.

- Bueno amigo... me vas a disculpar... - dijo el rubio -... pero en parte ella tiene razó... no es ninguna niña y podía rechazar la invitación de ese chico por si misma...

- O también aceptarla...– le replicó el pelinegro – ¿Te imaginas que su hermano la hubiese visto sola con él?...-

- Dime Darien… ¿Que te preocupa más?...- dejo los vasos a un lado y se recargo en la barra - ¿que su hermano la vea o que ella aceptara la invitación de ese individuo? - le pregunto Andrew con una media sonrisa- ¿No será que esa niña te interesa más de lo crees?...-

El pelinegro lo miró con una cara de asombro, pero no le dijo nada, aunque esas palabras de su amigo le hizo pensar si él tenia razón o no...

**………………oooooooooooooooo……………………………………**

- Pero Serena... - le dijo Mina – ¿no crees que estas exagerando? ... Además, Darien solo trataba de protegerte...-

- ¡Pues no necesito de sus protecciones!... - decía Serena recostada de un auto– yo me se cuidar sola... no lo necesito a él – dijo esto cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues a mi me pareció que el gesto de Darien fue muy tierno – afirmo Lita.

- Siiiiiii…. Un hombre se ve muy guapo cuando es tierno … - dijo Mina con corazoncitos en los ojos

- ¿Tierno? - Serena le lanzo una mirada de recelo a su amiga – Pues yo no se que le ves de tierno...-

- Oye Serena... - le pregunto juguetonamente Rei – ¿no será que Darien en realidad te esta gustando?...- le dio unos leves codazos.

- ¿Pero de que diablos estas hablando?- le dijo Serena sin poder creérselo – A mi no me gusta él... me parece que es un imbecil... - dijo esto llevando su mirada a otro lado.

- Pues yo creo que Rei tiene razón... - dijo Mina siguiendo el juego - ¿Te digo algo Serena... así empezaron mi papá y mi mamá... –

- Oigan chicas no son graciosos sus comentarios ¿eh?... - les dijo la rubia con cierto recelo.

En ese momento escucharon una inmensa explosión que las hizo caer al suelo estrepitosamente... al tiempo que habían personas corriendo por la calle.

- ¿Que demonios fue eso? - pregunto Lita mientras ayudaba a Serena levantarse.

- No lo se... - dijo Rei – pero sonó muy fuerte…-

……………**.ooooooooooo………………..**

¿Oíste eso? - le pregunto Sean a Paul – Otra vez son ellos... - Paul sólo llego a asentir.

……………**..oooooooooo……………………….**

¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Andrew mientras trataba se sostenerse

_- "Serena…"_ – pensó Darien, y sin decir más salio disparado a la calle.

……………**.ooooooooooooo………………………**

- Oigan chicos ¿que fue eso? - pregunto Ami asustada – me pareció oír una explosión…-

- Pues así parece... - dijo Joseph con el ceño fruncido y tomando del brazo a Ami – espero y no sea lo que estoy pensando...-

Tenemos que buscar a los demás – dijo Frank – ¡rápido!...-

………………….ooooooooooooooo…………………………………….

- ¿Oyeron eso? - dijo Michiru.

- Si - dijo Haruka frunciendo el ceño - ya están aquí...-

- ¿Que hacemos? - pregunto Michiru - todavía la Princesa no esta con nosotras...-

-Pues entonces nosotras combatiremos - dijo Setsuna seria - primero está el deber... prepárense para transformarse...-

_- Outhers…-_ oyeron a sus espaldas.

Las tres chicas voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz y, para su sorpresa, se encontraron con una jovencita de cabellos negros y penetrantes ojos violetas, no mayor de 11 años que las miraba fijamente.

- Saturno… - susurro Haruka.

…………………**.oooooooooooo……………………………**

- ¿Que estará pasando aquí? - se pregunto Lita, tratando de esquivar a la gente que corría en dirección opuesta a ella.

- No... no lo se... - dijo Serena - pero me recuerda mucho a lo que paso ayer en el Parque...-

- Pues en ese caso no nos vayamos a separar... - dijo Rei decidida - debemos permanecer unidas¿me entendieron? -

- Si - asintieron las demás

………………**.ooooooooooooooooo……………………………**

Darien salio del Crown Center con preocupación, la noche anterior un monstruo alado había atacado a la hermana de su amigo y, aunque pudo rescatarla, el demonio le había dado un fuerte golpe que lo había dejado inconsciente por un rato.

- ¿Donde rayos esta? - se preguntaba mirando a todos lados - … es tan despistada que de seguro no se da cuenta que está de nuevo en peligro...-

De pronto, se encontró con Sean y Paul quienes lo miraban con determinación... el pelinegro al devolverles la mirada, asintió.

…………………**.ooooooooooooooooooo…………………………..**

Una segunda explosión resonó por todo el Crown Center haciendo tambalear a las pocas personas que quedaban allí... Joseph, Fran y Ami a duras penas lograron llegar hacia donde estaban Andrew y Reika, quienes trataban de sostenerse por el fuerte impacto.

- ¿Están bien? - pregunto Frank con cierta preocupación al ver a Reika.

- Si¿y ustedes? - le pregunto la chica - ¿no han sufrido daño? -

- No, por ahora no... - le dijo Joseph - pero tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.-

- ¿Y los demás? - pregunto Ami - ¿Donde están? -

- Ellos están bien Ami, no te preocupes - la tranquilizó Andrew - están en un lugar a salvo… - dijo esto, deseando para sus adentros que ello fuese verdad.

……………………**..ooooooooooooooo……………………………….**

Saturno... Azabache... - balbuceaba Setsuna.

- ¿Pero...? - pregunto Haruka.

- No hay tiempo para preguntas... - dijo Hotaru con una seriedad en su rostro- la Princesa necesita de nuestra ayuda – y sin decir más, mostró en su mano derecha un delicado medallón, en cuyo centro había un piedra en color morado y, encima del mismo un símbolo... el del Planeta Saturno.

………………**..oooooooooooooo………………………….**

Una tercera explosión sacudió el Crown Center... Aunque era un local que estaba bien construido, no existía la seguridad de que resistiera por mucho tiempo más sacudidas como esa.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente – decía Joseph, tratando de proteger a Ami – no podemos quedarnos a averiguar si el local resiste mas tiempo o no...-

- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo – dijo Andrew – ¡Vengan por aquí! - decía mientras señalaba una puerta verde.

Frank dio una ultima mirada al local cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano delicadamente... era Reika, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce y sin decirle nada, lo invito a que la siguiera.

……………………**ooooooooooooooooo……………………………**

Las cuatro chicas estaban escondidas en un callejón sin salida que encontraron por allí cerca... pero por el continuo resonar de las explosiones que cada vez sonaban más cerca, tuvieron que pensar en otro plan... si continuaban allí correrían con mucho peligro.

- Debemos salir de este lugar – dijo Serena asustada – las explosiones se oyen muy cerca...-

- Muy bien chicas – dijo Mina con decisión – saldremos todas juntas poco a poco de aquí, cuando lleguemos a la esquina buscaremos rápidamente un refugio ¿esta bien? -

- ¡Bien! - dijeron las demás.

Las chicas poco a poco caminaban pegadas a las paredes del callejón. Rei tenía tomada de la mano a serena, pues no quería que la rubia se le alejara como ocurrió la noche anterior en el Parque. Y mucho menos ahora que tenía la sospecha de que Serena era la Princesa.

Lita iba de última en el grupo, detrás de Serena... ella sentía la necesidad de protegerla y no entendía el por qué. Llego a pensar que tal vez era porque la chica era muy inocente y despistada.

De pronto se hizo el silencio... ya no se escuchaban gritos ni explosiones, y aquello sorprendió mucho a las chicas...

- Que... que extraño – dijo Mina sin creérselo – todo esta silencioso...-

- Pues esto no me gusta nada – dijo Rei con el ceño fruncido y mirando a su alrededor – tengo la impresión de que no estamos solas en este lugar...-

- Aun así, no debemos quedarnos aquí paradas – dijo Lita – busquemos otro refugio...-

Apenas las cuatro jóvenes salieron, cuando de repente escucharon un graznido que provenía del cielo. Era un horrible demonio de gran cuerpo y cara en forma de perro que volaba a gran velocidad. Cuando divisaba a sus victimas, lanzaba bolas de fuego con las que les extraía la energía.

- Pe... ¿Pero que rayos es esa cosa? - dijo Lita asustada-

- Uy no... - dijo Serena casi llorando – ¡es casi igual como el del Parque!-

- ¡Larguémonos de aquí inmediatamente antes de que nos vea! - dijo Mina tomando del brazo a Serena.

………………**.ooooooooooooo………………………**

¿Donde demonios esta esa niña? - decía desde lo alto de un edificio un joven todo vestido de negro, el símbolo de la Tierra, antifaz blanco y cinturón azul rey. - ¿Es que no sabe que es peligroso andar en la calle?...-

- Guerrero Tierra¿Y es que ella no estaba con Andrew y contigo cuando sucedió todo?... - le pregunto otro joven vestido con las mismas ropas y el símbolo de Urano en su cuello, con la diferencia de que el color de su camisa era azul marino.

- Ehhh... pues si... pero... se enojo conmigo y... se fue – dijo el primer joven llevando una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Como que se fue? OOu - le pregunto el otro sin poder creérselo - ¿Que paso?...-

- Pues, veras... - dijo el chico

- Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones... - interrumpio otro con las misma vestimenta y con el símbolo de Plutón, pero su camisa era de color vino tinto – ahí vienen las chicas...-

En ese momento vieron a las cuatro chicas quienes corrían por la calle.

- Pero… ¿Que rayos hacen! – Urano agarro al pelinegro - ¡Las van a ver! - dijo Guerrero Tierra.

- Debemos actuar y rápido – dijo Guerrero Urano

…………………**.oooooooooo……………………………..**

Oigan¿esto está muy silencioso no creen? - dijo Ami mirando la calle con algo de preocupación.

- Si... es muy extraño – dijo Frank con precaución– no se ve a nadie en la calle...-

- Y las explosiones cesaron – dijo Joseph - ¿Que estara pasando?...-

- Oigan... ¿esas no son las chicas quienes van allí? - pregunto Reika mirando hacia un lado de la calle.

Los chicos voltearon hacia donde decia Reika y vieron a cuatro chicas que corrían despavoridas.

- ¡Serena! - dijo Frank

……………………**..oooooooooooooooooo…………………………………**

En lo alto de otro edificio, Ariel observaba la situación con orgullo. Esta vez había recolectado más energía que la vez anterior y nada se lo había impedido. Ni siquiera aquel poder del que tanto había estado intrigado.

- Esto esta funcionando a la perfección – dijo sonriente mientras sostenía una bola de energía en sus manos – tal vez la primera vez no salio todo bien como esperaba... ¡pero esta vez será muy diferente! -

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que venían cuatro chicas corriendo por la calle.

- Vaya, vaya... - dijo con una sonrisa maléfica – unas pequeñas victimas... Demonio Leikat¡atacabas y tráeme su energía! - dijo mientras miraba al cielo.

El Demonio al oír la orden de su amo, se lanzo directamente a las chicas quienes todavía no se daban cuenta del peligro que corrían.

………………**oooooooooooooo……………………………**

- Oigan... ya hemos corrido mucho – dijo Mina cansada

- ¡Miren!... ¡ahí veo una puerta abierta! - dijo Lita señalando hacia una tienda que fue abandonada por sus dueños – vamos hacia allí...

No había terminado de decir esto cuando oyeron el graznido desgarrador del monstruo que cada vez se acercaba más a ellas.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! - gritaron todas y corriendo más rápido.

……………………**oooooooooooooooooo…………………….**

¡No puede ser! - dijo Guerrero Urano alarmado – ya el Demonio las vio...-

- Serena... - penso Guerrero Tierra y sin decir más salió hacia las chicas.

………………..oooooooooooooooo…………………………..

El Demonio volaba cada vez más rápido en busca de las chicas. Las atacaba con las bolas de fuego, pero ellas a duras penas conseguían esquivarlas y trataban de correr más a prisa.

- Vamos chicas – les decía Rei – ¡apresúrense!

La ultima bola de fuego impacto de tal manera que las cuatro chicas salieron disparadas a diferentes lados de la calle... separándose unas de otras y dejandolas inconscientes por el golpe. Fue cuando entonces, el Demonio se lanzo directamente a Serena quien había caído más cerca.

¡Cuidado! - grito Ami que salia del Crown pero fue atraia nuevamente por Joseph.

De pronto, un látigo de luz dorada tomo a Serena por su cuerpo, alejándola de las garras del Monstruo.

¿Pero que fue eso? - dijo Joseph sorprendido

Guerrero Tierra quedo a mitad de camino... asombrado por lo que había pasado... y todos los demás que allí estaban no se quedaron atrás... la rubia había sido rescatada por un joven vestido de la misma manera que los Guerreros, con la diferencia de que su camisa y su antifaz eran de color naranja. El mismo, era rubio. Con ligeros destellos anaranjados en su cabello...

- Pe... Pero si es... - balbuceo Guerrero Urano.

- Venus... - dijo Guerrero Pluton por lo bajo.

…………………..ooooooooooooo……………………………….

"¿Qué? …" - penso Frank al ver al joven que estaba con su hermana – "¿otro?"

………………..oooooooooooooooo……………………………….

Guerrero Venus bajo de un salto de donde estaba, y comenzó tratar de hacer reaccionar a Serena.

- Oye preciosa... despierta – dijo con dulzura en su voz.

- ¿Eh? - Dijo Serena despertándose aturdida – que... ¿que paso?...- trato de incorporarse.

- Nada pequeña... solo que fuiste rescatada por mí... – dijo esto mientras acercaba su rostro al de Serena y dándole un dulce beso. Serena se sorprendió, intento apartarse, pero al final se dejo llevar por esos labios tan dulces que acariciaban los suyos.

………………oooooooooooooooo………………………………………

- ¿Eh? - decía Andrew asombrado por la situación.

- ¡Oye imbecil¡Que crees que estas haciendole a mi hermana! - gritaba enojado Frank mientras era sujetado fuertemente por Joseph y Andrew.

…………………oooooooooooooooo………………………………..

Pero que demo...- decía por lo bajo Guerrero Tierra. Por debajo de ese antifaz se asomaban unos ojos que expresaban enojo y celos.

- Vaya... - decía sarcásticamente Guerrero Pluton - ... ya veo que él tampoco ha cambiado en nada...-

Guerrero Urano solo lo veía con una gran gota en la cabeza.

…………………..oooooooooooooooo……………………………..

Serena se separo rápidamente del chico... mirándolo más aturdida que antes. Pero el Guerrero solo le regalo una sonrisa.

- ¡Venus! - oyó que le gritaban a lo lejos – ¡Cuidado detrás tuyo!...-

El Guerrero apenas volteo. Se dio cuenta de que el monstruo estaba a punto de atacarlo por la espalda. Pero... de pronto se oyeron unos gritos de ataque...

- _¡Tierra tiembla!_ -

- _¡Maremoto de Neptuno! _

………………_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo………………….._

Guerrero Urano palideció al oír el último grito… - ¿Qué? … No … no puede ser …

……………oooooooooooooo…………………………….

Una poderosa luz se acercaba rápidamente al Demonio, matándolo al instante cuando llego hacia él. Un gran destello hizo que todos se taparan sus ojos para no encandilarse con esa luz...

- ¿Que? - logro decir Frank al despejarse el ambiente.

- …………… - decia Joseph sorprendido

- Chi … Chicas – decia Ami por lo bajo al ver hacia donde venia el destello

………………………………..oooooooooooooooooooo………………………………………….

Del lugar donde provenían los gritos de ataque, se podían ver cuatro siluetas femeninas. Estaban vestidas con un traje que constaba de una blusa corta, mangas largas y con algo de escote en sus hombros. Además de una falda larga que tenían aberturas en ambas piernas y unas sandalias suela plana, que se amarraban con largas tiras a las piernas de quienes la usaban. Los trajes de cada una de ellas, eran de distinto color: Morado, Aguamarina, Azul Marino y Vino Tinto. En sus frentes se podían ver un símbolo diferente...

……………………………..ooooooooooooooooooooo………………………..

No… no puede ser – balbuceo Ariel mirando el espectáculo - ¡no puede ser que ellas esten con vida!

…………………………ooooooooooooooo……………………….

Todos quedaron mudos ante tal espectáculo, sobre todo Serena... a quien en su frente se le podía notar ligeramente el símbolo lunar. Al igual que a Rei, Mina, Lita y Ami se le notaban disimuladamente los suyos: Marte, Venus, Júpiter y Mercurio.

- Al fin... las nueve Amazonas se encuentran – dijo una de las cuatro desconocidas quien estaba vestida de color vinotinto, y sin decir más se alejaron de alli sin dejar rastro.

…………………………ooooooooooooooooooooo………………………………..

- "Pero … pero ellas … ¿Quiénes son? – penso Serena para sus adentros

- Bueno pequeña... yo también me voy – dijo Guerrero Venus mirando a Serena -... ¡espero verte pronto! - Y dio un salto, alejándose también entre los edificios.

Serena toco sus labios, y sonrio levemente.

…………………oooooooooooooo………………………………

Mientras que en lo alto de un edificio, Guerrero Urano todavía no salía de su asombro por lo que acababa de ver... al final sonrió y miro a donde estaba la chica de coletas.

- Vaya "Cabeza de Bombón"… Has cumplido tu promesa y, lo más irónico, es que no estas consciente de ello...-

……………**oooooooooooo……………………….**

¡Maldita sea! No puede ser que ELLAS estén aquí – decía Ariel después de ver a las cuatro desconocidas – pero que no crean que van a poder arruinar nuestros planes - Y sin decir más, desapareció.

…………………**oooooooooooooo………………………..**

Poco a poco las personas que fueron atacadas por el Demonio, fueron recuperando sus energías, por lo que la normalidad regreso a la ciudad de Kyoto.  
Mientras que un grupo de chicos ayudaban a sus amigas a recuperarse poco a poco de los golpes sufridos por el ataque

Oye Serena ¿estas bien? - Preguntaba Frank de nuevo – ¿ese tipo no te hizo más nada?

- Claro que no Frank – decía entre fastidiada y en las nubes Serena por la insistencia de su hermano – lo que hizo fue salvarme. No deberías de celarme tanto… ¿sabes? -

- ¿En serio ese chico te beso Serena? - preguntaba Mina – Que lastima que me perdí de eso por estar inconsciente...- decía algo desanimada.

- Si vuelvo a ver a ese tipo... te juro que le rompo la cara – decía Frank enojado.

- Vamos amigo, no fue para tanto – le trataba de calmar Joseph – además como que a tu hermana no le pareció mal ese beso...-

Todos se le quedaron mirando a la rubia quien se sonrojo al verse el centro de atención.

- ¿Eh¿Que pasa? - balbuceaba Serena - ¿Por que me miran así? ... no es verdad lo que dijo Joseph... a mi me pareció que ese joven fue muy atrevido – decía asintiendo enérgicamente, y diciendo una mentira blanca.

- Pues lo más importante fue que ya todo paso – dijo sonriendo Paul – y que el local de nuestro amigo no sufrió grandes daños-

- Si menos mal – dijo Reika – pero tenemos que comenzar a limpiar y arreglar algunas cosas... ¿me ayudas Frank?...-

- ¿Eh¡Claro que si! - dijo animadamente y sonrojado el rubio, quien se le olvido completamente lo que le habia pasado a Serena.

Todos les lanzaron una mirada de malicia y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Vaya... el amor si que lo puede todo ¿no? - decía Mina por lo bajo.

- Si – sus amigas asintieron.

- Oye Darien... - decía Andrew con la voz baja – creo que deberías perderle una disculpa a alguien... - dijo esto señalando a Serena.

El pelinegro tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, después de todo había visto que a Serena la había besado otro chico, pero al final se decidió...

- ¿Serena? - dijo algo bajo.

- ¿Si? - dijo la rubia.

- Yo... quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso hace rato... - decia algo apenado – no quería hacerte molestar…-

La chica se sorprendió al oír eso - No te preocupes Darien... - le dijo sonriendo – yo tampoco me porte muy bien que digamos... se que no lo hiciste por hacerme mal…-

Darien también se sorprendió al oír a la chica... tal vez no era tan malcriada después de todo - Pues me da gusto que pienses así... - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - "Niña pervertida"... - Upps otra vez... no podía evitarlo

- ¿Que¿Vas a seguir con eso? - le grito Serena – ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO SOY UNA NIÑA!

Cualquiera que hubiese visto esa escena, se daría cuenta de un grupo de chicos que miraban a la pareja con resignación y una gran gota en sus cabezas.

……………….ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…………………………………….

Notas de la Autora:

Holas como estan todos? Esta vez tarde un poco más en subir el chapter, pero es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer (entre ellas el trabajo que me tiene loca) … Gracias a Dios que este Chapter ya lo tenia listo desde hace un tiempo …

Bueno, por lo que pudieron ver, Hotaru ya esta en el grupo de las Amazonas … Solo faltarian que Lita y Serena sepan su verdadera identidad … pero para eso falta un poco más …

De todas formas, cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia, no se corten y haganlas …

**Starlith:** Holas¿Cómo esta todo? Gracias por tu review … Que bueno que te guste mi historia. En cuanto a tu pregunta de que quienes son los chicos … ellos son los Guerreros del Milenio de Plata. Vienen siendo algo como rivales de de las Amazonas de aquel tiempo, pero por supuesto se enamoran. Todavía no esta el grupo completo, pero poco a poco saldran a la luz muchas sorpresitas … Besos y cuidate!

**Cerezo Astorya:** Hola ¿Cómo estas? Nunca te habia visto antes por aquí … (bueno, mejor dicho … leido …) Me parece bien que te guste Frank … es que ese niño es fenomenal, pero ninguno como mi querido Darien jajajajajaja . Espero que sigas la historia y bueno … todavía faltan mas guerreros … que seran igual de fenomenales como los que ya han aparecido … Cuidate muchote!

**Luna:** Hola lunita como te va? Bueno, eso es lo que aspiro … dejarlos a todos pasmados con la historia jajajajajaja … aun me sorprendo que me haya salido bien todo … claro tengo mi GRAN AYUDA extra…. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre Serena … es algo complicado de explicar … en aquel tiempo, ella creyo que Endimión la traiciono y no pudo mas con aquel dolor. Por eso él en esta vida esta buscandola para enmendar ese error. Aunque para ser sincera, él nunca la traiciono, pero lo demas se sabra luego … En cuanto a los Three Lights … bueno, eso lo estoy pensando un poco … en verdad los quiero incluir, pero seria mas adelante cuando las cosas esten en su punto fuerte … cualquier cosa me escribes o me incluyes al MSN … Cuidate y besos!

**Pola Kaiou:** POLA! Como tas? Chama t e tengo super olvidada pero sabes que no es con intencion… SORRY, SORRY Y MIL VECES SORRY! No te preocupes, lo demas ya esta terminado y listo para enviartelo, pero la compu de mi trabajo no me deja snifff snifff … Ujna vez mas gracias por tu ayuda en este chapter … No puedo creer que no hayas conseguido nada de ese escritor que te dije! OO… Te espero en el MSN … BESOS!

Bueno esto es todo … Espero sus sugerencias, si las tienen por favor haganlas llegar . Por supuesto seran muy bien recibidas … Cuidense mucho!

Mirianky


End file.
